No Perfect Line
by EleinKL
Summary: Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cinco minutos antes de cruzar el umbral sobre cómo era Nami, él hubiera dicho que era una mujer arrogante, demasiado escandalosa, atrevida, desinhibida y muchos otros adjetivos. Estaba equivocado. NamixLaw. UA.
1. Hello there!

**NO PERFECT LINE**

* * *

.

.

One Piece Pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y por mas que llore no quiso prestarme a Law…

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Hello there!**

**.**

**.**

Nada era mejor que tomar una taza de café con un toque de ron mientras veía su telenovela matutina por la televisión pública. Kokoro era una mujer mayor, y cuidar del edificio de departamentos donde vivía era un trabajo realmente tranquilo; pocos escándalos y gente trabajadora.

Así que a las once de la mañana ya podía darse el lujo de no hacer nada en el lobby del edificio. El llanto de la protagonista en la televisión se vio interrumpido por unos apresurados pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Sonrió divertida porque sólo podía ser una persona que seguramente había tenido la suerte de encontrarse al elevador fuera de servicio por cuarta vez en lo que iba del mes.

Vio a una mujer de largo cabello naranja vistiendo un pijama bastante reveladora corriendo a los buzones de correspondencia abrir el suyo con prisa y revisar su correspondencia. Le miró de reojo mientras la peli naranja descartaba un sobre tras otro hasta dar con el indicado el cual abrió con rapidez.

Kokoro había visto esa escena muchas veces en los últimos meses y esperaba que no tuviera el mismo final que las ocasiones anteriores.

-**Lamentamos informarle que a pesar de su impresionante curriculum, en este momento es imposible…** –escuchó la voz de la joven antes de apagarse por completo– **¡Bastardos!** –dijo la furiosa mujer, arrojando la carta arrugada hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitieron.

-**Ánimo Nami, dicen los rumores que ese lugar es esclavizador, además de que su café es pésimo** – dijo distraídamente la mujer regresando su atención a la televisión sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

Nami suspiró con gesto deprimido y empezó su retorno hacia las escaleras arrastrando ligeramente los pies sin hacer ruido con sus pantuflas de conejos.

-**Buen día señora Kokoro. El elevador no funciona de nuevo y gracias por los ánimos** – dijo con una leve sonrisa al subir los escalones de regreso a su departamento odiando al destino porque su apartamento estuviera en el último (y decimo) piso del edificio.

Desde niña Nami siempre soñó con aventuras por el mundo, viajar y conocer más allá de la colina que se encontraba al borde de la granja de mandarinas donde vivía. Sufrió en su infancia y adolescencia; un pasado cruel que trataba no recordar. Tuvo la suerte de tener grandes amigos y una figura paterna inigualable así como una hermana que adoraba, quienes le ayudaron a cumplir el primer paso de su sueño: mudarse de su pueblo Kokoyashi, del distrito Este, a la gran ciudad de Gran Line para poder estudiar Oceanografía.

No fue fácil, pero no cualquiera podría jactarse de ser una oceanógrafa como lo era Nami Okamura*. Buenas calificaciones, pero nulos contactos en el ámbito científico. Apenas estaba por terminar la carrera cuando tenía al banco tras sus pasos cobrando y acumulando intereses sobre el crédito que se había visto obligada a solicitar para terminar sus estudios.

Estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había realizado. Ahora daba un par de clases en una escuela secundaria, y si bien era un trabajo interesante, el cheque no era tan grande como para cubrir sus deudas. Por ahora, aguardaba una oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños mientras combinaba su labor de maestra con un trabajo nocturno como bartender en el mejor local nocturno de la ciudad, el _Thousand Sunny_.

Todos los días era la misma rutina: trabajar a medio día con un agradable grupo de chicos de academia, salir, realizar sus pendientes y trabajar por la noche hasta la madrugada. Luego regresaba a dormir y repetía la rutina. No es que fuera infeliz, tenía buenos amigos en el lugar y ganaba bien, especialmente por las sustanciosas propinas, pero definitivamente no era lo que había soñado hacer a sus 27 años.

Aun así no se dejaba caer, asistía cuando podía a solicitar trabajos, mandaba su curriculum y participaba de manera voluntaria en proyectos científicos. Le criticaban no tener experiencia laboral, por lo que se esforzaba al máximo por obtenerla. Era positiva, sabía que era cuestión de un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras eso pasaba, tendría que lidiar con un edificio cuyo impredecible elevador funcionaba por cada conjunción de estrellas.

Ese día esperaba una carta de una empresa privada que solicitaba practicantes de campo con posibilidad de un empleo fijo. Al parecer no cumplía todos los requisitos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, era bastante carismática (y modesta), solía llevarse bien con la gente, obtuvo buenas calificaciones y se consideraba bastante buena en lo que hacía, sin embargo al verse obligada a obtener dinero de forma inmediata le quitó posibilidad de obtener su título a tiempo. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Llegó a su piso correspondiente dirigiendo sus pasos por el único y amplio pasillo con tres puertas. No podía quejarse del departamento, fue un regalo de Genzo (su _padre_ adoptivo) cuando ingresó a la universidad y era bastante bueno para ella. Un edificio modesto, simple y práctico. Todo parecía funcionar bien a pesar de su edad, además tenía un bonito jardín. Descartando el viejo elevador, vivir en ese edificio era algo realmente agradable y se sentía feliz por ello. Actualmente en su piso ella ocupaba el departamento central, el departamento final estaba vacío y el primer departamento era habitado por Pauli, un hombre que solía regañarla por su forma de vestir, bastante divertido pero ausente en su constante lucha por evitar a los múltiples cobradores que azotaban su puerta todos los días.

Finalmente arribó a su departamento y noto la última puerta del pasillo ligeramente abierta. Sintió curiosidad, no sabía que el lugar hubiera sido comprado… aunque tampoco es que hubiera hablado mucho con el ama de llaves. Tuvo tentación de acercarse al departamento vecino, pero descartó la idea cuando escuchó un ladrido proveniente de su propia puerta. Suspiró con cansancio y colocó la llave en la puerta para abrirla con cuidado. Entonces empujó la puerta levemente y con rapidez se inclinó para agarrar en sus manos una bola de pelos que trataba de escabullirse entre sus piernas. Sonriendo acarició la cabeza de su pequeño perro _Keeshond _mientras se mantenía inclinada un minuto.

–**Aún no es hora del paseo, Chopper** –dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su departamento. Apenas tenía un mes con el cachorro pero ya sentía que no podía estar sin él.

Liberó al perro en el recibidor del departamento y con desgano hecho un vistazo al lugar. Su semana fue apretada, por lo que no pudo ordenar su departamento como hubiera deseado. Sumando a Chopper y su etapa de morder cualquier cosa, podía admitir que estaba en una zona de guerra.

El departamento era su orgullo ya que era un fiel reflejo de ella. Tenía colores vibrantes entre rojo, naranja, blanco y azul. Su recámara era relajante, con muebles claros de madera, sábanas y cortinas de un blanco impecable, un tapete rojo brillante, pero la obra maestra era su guardarropa. ¡Lo amaba! Amplio y ordenado, cada artículo en su interior era una joya.

La cocina era sencilla y práctica, con los electrodomésticos necesarios, aunque en ese momento estaba llena con un par de cestos de mandarinas que su hermana Nojiko le mandó de su pueblo. Al recordar ese regalo pensó que debía empezar a compartir algunas mandarinas, que aunque su dieta fuera a base de mandarinas todo el día, tenía tantas como para comer por un mes. Seguramente Luffy estaría encantado de devorar la mitad de ellas. Sonrió por sus pensamientos mientras se quitaba sus pantuflas de conejo e ingresaba a la sala.

La sala era su lugar multiusos, solía hacer ejercicio, comer, leer, ver televisión, estudiar, recibir a sus visitas, entre otras funciones. Era por este motivo que tenía una amplia mesa de madera con sillas de diferentes materiales muy coloridos, una sala compuesta por tres piezas diferentes, un gran sillón blanco de tres plazas, uno rojo más pequeño de dos plazas y un antiguo sofá reclinable. La televisión era mediana pero su sistema de audio era enorme, y por último, un escritorio con una amplia librería.

Había dos lugares en específico del lugar que eran muy personales: el recibidor donde mantenía en la pared decenas de fotos de sus amigos, familia y de su fallecida madre Bellemere. El otro lugar era el balcón, el cual era bastante amplio con espacio para una mesa pequeña con un par de sillas y una banca que ella se había encargado de adornar con almohadones y cubrir con una sombrilla. Justo al borde del balcón tenía su caminadora cubierta por plástico.

–**Seguramente ya es medio día** –murmuró viendo la hora en la pared sobre la televisión, por suerte no tenía clases que impartir ese día. Se encaminó a su recámara, donde se cambió la ropa por un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos y ajustados así como un top que dejaban al descubierto su vientre y hombros. Se colocó un par de zapatos deportivos y salió de la habitación. Al dirigirse al balcón, prendió su sistema de sonido el cual empezó a reproducir música de manera automática. Hizo un par de ejercicios de calentamientos en la terraza y se subió a la maquina donde empezó a realizar ejercicio. Tenía que alejar los pensamientos pesimistas de la mañana.

De nuevo se lo rechazaron y poco a poco perdía la esperanza, no se quería rendir pero era frustrante ver a personas que no lo merecían triunfar mientras ella, que era mucho más habilidosa, no veía oportunidad en el horizonte cercano. Pero no se desalentaría, aún tenía oportunidades: pronto la organización _All Blue_ aceptaría pasantes. Si lograba impresionarlos en la entrevista posiblemente podría lograr un lugar. Sabía que entrar a esa organización era muy difícil, pero se sentía segura. Cuando lograra entrar, regresaría a las instituciones y empresas que no la habían aceptado y les restregaría su triunfo en las narices.

Estaba ya trotando sobre la caminadora cuando se perdió en la música de fondo de su departamento, y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar mientras observaba la ciudad en el fondo con su ritmo frenético de actividades.

-**"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, ****I am titanium"**-gracias al cielo que nadie la escuchaba, realmente el canto no era su fuerte_. _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Trafalgar suspiró, sentándose sobre un par de grandes almohadones que estaban en el suelo de su nuevo departamento. Nunca imaginó que en un par de días pasaría a vivir a un viejo edificio de departamentos con un maldito elevador inservible. Frunció el ceño, cubriéndose su rostro con su gorra y maldiciéndose por hacer caso a la "brillante" idea de Luffy.

Pero no tenía alternativa, el destino le obligaba a retroceder unos pasos, replantearse su futuro con mucho cuidado y esperar un poco de suerte para terminar sus objetivos.

Por lo pronto, estaba ahí en ese departamento vacío con una bolsa con comida rápida, una mesa pequeña y unos almohadones que le servían de respaldo mientras observaba el exterior por el balcón. Pronto llegarían sus amigos con las pocas cosas que podía trasladar al nuevo departamento, que sólo era lo básico.

Sería un infierno subir todo por las escaleras, sin contar con una ama de llaves entrometida que no dejó de acosarle sobre su vida (¿Qué le importaba si era soltero?). En algún otro momento podría haber sido más educado, pero en esa precisa mañana estaba de muy mal humor. Luego de ser doctor con buenos ingresos y con un trabajo más que satisfactorio, ahora tenía que dejar de ejercer su profesión por un tiempo y casi desaparecer del mapa.

Aún estaba maldiciendo cuando una música llego a sus oídos. No le prestó demasiada atención hasta que escuchó ruidos entrando por el balcón y después un canto femenino… no, más bien, un lamento femenino le hizo formar una sonrisa divertida. Se mantuvo en el lugar durante un par de canciones más hasta que se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa ligeramente. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta sencilla sin mangas color amarilla algo desgastada, finalizando con su gorra blanca de la suerte, aunque lo último nadie podría saberlo.

Salió con calma y se apoyó en el borde del balcón vacío para observar con descaro a lo que parecía ser su vecina. Admitía que la mujer ejercitándose era muy bella, unas curvas bastante notables, sobre todo por la ropa deportiva que cubría muy poco, su largo cabello naranja y su… peculiar voz. Sonrió con algo de burla, seguramente la mujer no sabía que él estaba observándola mientras cantaba y corría sobre la máquina.

Reconocía la canción, su amigo Bepo solía escucharla mucho últimamente. Si bien Law era de un gusto musical más selecto (específicamente el rock), estaba bien informado en cuanto a las canciones de moda. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba divertirse por las noches siempre que podía.

–"**My heart's a stereo, It beats for your, so listen close , hear my thoughts in every note"**–cantó la mujer con su _melodiosa voz_ aún sin notarlo.

Con una ligera carcajada provocó que la mujer trastrabillara en la caminadora. Por suerte no terminó rodando por el suelo ante la sorpresa. Se giró sorprendida, y Trafalgar admitió internamente que era bella aunque el rojo de su rostro no sabía si era vergüenza o efecto del ejercicio. Con descaro recorrió la figura de la mujer; era cierto que no le interesaba relacionarse con nadie en ese lugar, pero no sería un hombre normal si no admitía que su vecina tenía un gran cuerpo.

Realizó un saludo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente y quitándose la gorra de forma elegante, y regresó al interior del departamento colocándose la gorra de nuevo. Tomó su celular del suelo y salió del recién adquirido departamento guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tuvo algo de suerte, pues al llegar al elevador este se abrió después de unos momentos.

Ese encuentro con la mujer le había mejorado los ánimos definitivamente (¿A quién no?). Era una lástima que no le interesara nada más. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Por qué un LawxNami?

Mi respuesta es: ¿Por qué no? XD. Adoro One Piece y el hecho de que no haya romances de manera oficial me hace feliz, sobre todo da oportunidad de que los fans inventemos cualquier tontería al respecto, como este fic :P. Nami es mi personaje favorito y Torao… pues… ¿Qué puedo decir?

No estoy segura si este Fic subirá de categoría el próximo capítulo, pero seguro que será clasificación M, ¡claro que será M! *Fangirls de Law gritando al fondo*

Un agradecimiento especial a Merle D'vant por ser la Beta de este fic… que por cierto, si no han leído su fic D: ¿Que esperan?

Extra:

*Nami Okamura: Al ser un mundo AU debía tener un apellido, no solo un apodo xD, así que decidí complementar su nombre con el nombre de su seiyu en Japón, Akemi Okamura.


	2. Dr Hannibal Jr

**NO PERFECT LINE**

* * *

.

.

One Piece Pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y los derechos de Nami no están en su caja fuerte… ya la revise…

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Dr. Hannibal Jr.**

**.**

**.**

–_Luffy, siempre tan gracioso, jeje. _

–_¡Robin! Es en serio, no sé como rayos se pudo acabar un cesto de mandarinas mientras no lo veía. Se suponía que era para todos, ahora tendré que ir por más en mi próximo día libre._

–_Si ves el lado positivo, gracias a Luffy tendrás un pretexto para visitar a tu familia._

–_En eso tienes razón, pero… _

Nami sintió sus nervios retorcerse como gusanos cuando la música de su vecino pareció subir de volumen y taladró su cerebro. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio donde sacó un par de audífonos para regresar a la cama donde conectó los mismos para escuchar su propia música. De mal humor empezó a teclear con coraje en su computadora portátil.

–_¡Ahí esta de nuevo, Robin! ¡El psicópata de mi vecino con su música a las 2AM de un día martes!_ _Afortunadamente hoy Franky decido remodelar el Sunny por lo que hoy descanse_…

–_¿Has intentado hablar con él? _

–… _No lo he hecho, pero es algo que puedo solucionar ¿cierto? Iré en este mismo momento. Si me esperas por unos minutos te cuento qué tal me fue. _

–_Lo intentaré._

Nami se puso de pie y se dirigió decidida a la salida con Chopper entre sus pies, el cual le siguió hasta la entrada donde se dejó caer en el suelo con pereza.

Tres semanas eran desde la llegada de su nuevo vecino y ella aún no borraba el recuerdo del cómo lo conoció. Estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran por su aspecto físico, pero ese día mientras realizaba ejercicio y notó cómo su recién llegado vecino le veía, deseó que el balcón se abriera para que la cinta caminadora la mandara a volar por los aires. Fue un momento muy incómodo y desgraciadamente parecía no poder superarlo.

Desde ese día, se lo encontró un par de veces en el pasillo o en el elevador. A diferencia de la sonrisa ladeada que vio el día que lo conoció, su actitud era más bien fría y distante. A veces, mientras compartían el elevador sentía que podría morir atrapada por las puertas del elevador y él simplemente esperaría a que este abriera para pasar sobre su cadáver.

Le ponía bastante nerviosa sin razón, por eso cuando empezó con su música a altas horas de la madrugada, llegó a una conclusión: Su vecino era un psicópata asesino. Robin pensaba que exageraba, pero Nami sabía que no podía estar muy lejos de la realidad. Esa era la única explicación al estado de alerta y nerviosismo que le provocaba cada vez que se lo encontraba.

Oh, lo olvidaba… Todo eso sin dirigirle una mísera palabra desde que llegó.

Lo peor de todo era que todos parecían amarlo (bien, exageraba), hasta Kokoro parecía querer adoptarlo por la manera que hablaba de su nuevo chico adorado, Trafalgar Law, alias (según Nami) _Hannibal Jr_. ¡Hasta el traidor de su perro lo quería! En un par de ocasiones lo vio acariciar las orejas de su perro distraídamente en el pasillo mientras esperaban el elevador, lo que le llevó a pensar que tal vez ese hombre también vendía drogas y había drogado a su perro para que fuera más dócil con él… Si, seguramente Chopper estaba drogado.

Eso le llevaba a otro punto que le provocaba llamar a las fuerzas especiales. ¿Cómo es que se lo encontraba tan seguido? Comúnmente no veía a sus vecinos en el edificio más que un par de ocasiones al mes. Al Psicópata seguramente lo habría visto diez o quince veces en tres semanas o tal vez menos, descontando la semana que se enfermó y estuvo abrazada a su almohada mientras veía el maratón completo de películas prestadas de sus amigos recibiendo un par de visitas de sus conocidos.

Pero Nami tenía un límite y su vecino lo había propasado. Era hora de que mostrara un poco de respeto. Antes de salir se puso sus pantuflas de gatitos que no combinaban para nada con la sensual bata de satín con tirantes que llegaba a mitad de sus piernas tan ajustada como un guante a su figura. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y seguramente despeinado por haber estado acostada, pero para fines prácticos le importaba un rábano como se veía en ese momento, se veía a sí misma como la mujer maravilla lista para azotar al asesino de mujeres inocentes con su látigo de la justicia.

Tomó sus llaves con la decisión de inclusive correr una maratón después de eliminar a su vecino. Salió de su departamento y llegó a la puerta del susodicho para dar un par de golpes a la puerta. Diez minutos después, _seguía_ tocando la puerta. Cuando estaba dispuesta a patear para abrir, escuchó la música bajar de volumen y luego el característico sonido del seguro de la puerta antes de finalmente ser abierta.

Su vecino la recibió descalzo, vistiendo un pantalón deportivo algo ajustado y una playera negra sin mangas. Su cabello lucía _adorablemente_ despeinado. Nami, con la mayor dignidad posible, levantó una ceja, puso su rostro de seriedad más usada con sus amigos cuando le dejaban sin comida y se dispuso a recitar el discurso que preparó minutos antes.

–**¿Sabe qué hora es?** –preguntó la mujer con la esperanza de parecer tan firme y furiosa como esperaba…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Transcurrieron tres largas semanas desde que se vio obligado al auto exilio temporal. No era pesimista; si veía el lado bueno, el lugar era tranquilo, podía descansar a sus anchas lo que no venía haciendo en los últimos años y la gente del lugar parecía bastante amable con él.

Él nunca se caracterizó por ser tener un gran círculo de amigos, pero no tenía problemas para socializar, por lo que tener una relación cordial con los demás habitantes del edificio se le facilitaba mucho, sobre todo con ese par de gemelas de cabellos extraños que no dejaban de invitarlo a un centro nocturno donde trabajaban. Así que su estadía podía ser calificada por buena sin más emociones que algún altercado con el elevador.

Por lo anterior, estaba bastante aburrido. Así que después de un par de negociaciones con Luffy, compró por internet un par de aparatos para ejercitarse, un sistema de audio y una computadora portátil. Desde entonces sus días consistían en paseos diarios a un restaurant cercano para comer, largas sesiones de ejercicio de pesas, bicicleta con música a todo volumen y horas de ocio en internet. Por desgracia, últimamente tenía más insomnio de lo que imaginaba, por lo que tomó un hábito no muy sano de realizar algunos ejercicios para despejar su mente con algo de música de fondo.

Sin embargo, en todo siempre hay un _pero,_ y en ese momento en su vida el _pero_ era su desconcertante vecina de al lado.

Según todas las personas, debía sentirse muy afortunado de vivir al lado de la bien amada por todos Nami Okamura, la mujer amable, divertida, noble, inteligente y bella. Sin embargo no podía compartir la visión de perfección de sus vecinos ya que al parecer su vecina decidió tomar la faceta de gata con un ataque de neurosis frente a él.

Debía admitir que tampoco era mucho su esfuerzo por conocerle, realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero admitía que le divertía mucho la forma de actuar de la mujer. Por esa misma razón evitaba tener cualquier contacto posible. Con todos sus problemas, lo menos que necesitaba era pensar en una mujer por más _atractiva_ que le pareciera.

Así que se dedicó a ser lo más cortante posible lo cual no le era muy difícil ya que a veces estaba tan centrado en sus planes que en algunas ocasiones ni sentía la presencia de ella, pero la mujer claramente se tensaba siempre que estaba cerca. Inclusive su perro le parecía bastante más sociable que la mujer, pues varias veces se sorprendió acariciando al animal; aunque no tuviera él una mascota, admitía tener cierta debilidad por ellos.

Estaba en su tercera repetición de abdominales cuando escuchó los toques en su puerta o, más bien, el intento de allanamiento de morada en su puerta. Con un leve gruñido se puso de pie limpiándose ligeramente el sudor con su camiseta y al llegar a la puerta dio un vistazo por la mirilla para para descubrir a su vecina con el ceño fruncido ataviada en una sexy bata negra de pie frente a su puerta.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Quién era él para negarse a divertirse un rato con su atractiva vecina que parecía dispuesta a quemar su puerta? Tomó el control remoto de su reproductor de música para bajar el volumen considerablemente. Quitó el seguro de la puerta para abrirla, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer. La miró profundamente y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se recargaba en la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que iba poco presentable, pero era entrada la noche o madrugada, no estaba seguro. Parpadeó un poco ante la pregunta de la mujer pero no contestó, en cambio sólo se dedico a recorrer a la mujer con la mirada.

Si algo notó en los pocos encuentros que tuvo con la mujer fue que su vestimenta dejaba poco a la imaginación. Mini faldas, blusas con escotes generosos, vestidos cortos y vaporosos que siempre llevaba con zapatillas altas, tal vez por ello el vecino del piso parecía ponerse histérico cuando tartamudeaba sobre la "falta de decencia" de la vecina.

Esa bata negra era muy provocativa. En un instante fue consciente de que llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin estar con una mujer y si no descarrilaba el tren de sus pensamientos terminaría bajo una ducha de agua fría como un adolecente.

–**Sé qué hora es, señorita Nami** –dijo con un tono neutral. Poco le importaba si sabía que conocía su nombre, era imposible no hacerlo en ese lugar–. **¿Le molesta mi música?** –preguntó con suavidad. La mujer le mantuvo firmemente la mirada, pero más que satisfacción por el hecho sintió la urgente necesidad de cerrar esa puerta.

-**Su música no me molesta, pero preferiría que la mantuviera a un volumen más bajo considerando que personas como yo y otros vecinos queremos dormir un poco antes de retomar el día para trabajar** –Law notó que la mujer parecía contenerse por algo, como si se tragara algunas palabras que en último momento prefirió no pronunciar.

Entonces una canción empezó a sonar en el fondo y Law no pudo evitar sentir que empezaba a sudar en frío. ¿Acaso el destino no estaba feliz por verlo casi en la ruina de su vida como para ponerle en una situación tan incómoda con esa mujer? El dedo de dios escogió la canción _Closer de Nine Inch Nails_ de su reproductor para ese momento. Si no fuera por su postura de no creer en entidades o cosas sobrenaturales, aseguraría que dios era un hombre divirtiéndose a sus expensas mientras alguna ciudad lejana se consumía en una inundación.

–**En cuanto termine ésta canción tendrá silencio** –dijo con calma observando fijamente los ojos de la mujer. La mujer era un más baja que él, lo cual era ventajoso para el ángulo de visión del escote– **Buenas noches** –dijo con un suspiro de resignación y cerró la puerta en las narices de la mujer.

Logró escuchar a la vecina exclamar lo imbécil que él era y eso le provocó una leve sonrisa. Caminó hacia su baño despojándose de la ropa en el camino y tirándola al suelo sin cuidado alguno antes de meterse a la ducha sin pensar siquiera en calentar el agua que estaba más que fría esa noche. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

Se conocía; ahora no dejaría de pensar en tener a esa mujer en su cama.

Vaya destino cruel con sus jugarretas, ponerle tal distracción a unos metros y no poder hacer nada. ¿Pero y si la seducía por una noche y después se olvidaba de ella? Eso solía funcionar muy bien dado su historial. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía es que cada día sería más difícil mientras estuviera en ese edificio. Si pudiera salir a libertad y divertirse con alguna otra mujer, la presencia de su vecina sería entonces aguas pasadas.

Salió de la ducha tras varios minutos después con una toalla en su cadera, programó su sistema de audio para poner una última canción y salió al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo. Se apoyó en el barandal mientras la letra de la canción llegaba a sus oídos. Distraídamente miró de reojo la ventana de su vecina y captó un movimiento que le irritó al mismo tiempo que le puso tenso por lo que pudo ver entre las cortinas semi abiertas.

Estaba definitivamente en problemas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

–**Idiota, arrogante y… ¡estúpido!** –azotó la puerta con todo lo que pudo y entró en la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Bien, lo que había planeado decir se fue por el retrete cuando le habló de una manera tan… perturbadora, además de que el muy bastardo con su presencia física (¡Vaya físico!), casi sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho al escuchar la música con cierta canción en específico. No era muy experta en música, pero gracias a trabajar en un centro nocturno y tener a muchos amigos con gustos diferentes específicamente un músico como lo era Brook, sabía perfectamente qué canción era y por unos segundos las ganas de huir fueron muy grandes así como el calor que empezaba a sentir repentinamente.

Pero cerrarle la puerta en las narices después de una mueca fue el colmo de ese hombre. Tomó el agua de un trago grande y se sentó en la cocina a pensar. Su reacción no era normal, debía buscar una manera de hacer que ese hombre no le afectara de tal forma…

Un momento…

¿Le había llamado por su nombre?

Repentinamente empezó a sentir que le faltaba aire. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a tutearla sin conocerla?! Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

–**Claro… los vecinos** –murmuró. Corrió a su recámara, tomó la computadora portátil y regresó a la cocina para encenderla.

Casi rio histérica cuando encontró a su amiga Robín aún conectada.

–_¡Robin! ¡El muy idiota sabe mi nombre! Tiene tatuajes en los brazos y un muy buen cuerpo, pero no le quita lo patán, ¡me cerró la puerta en las narices después de reírse de mí! Siento que estoy hiperventilando y pronto explotaré como un grano de maíz._

–_Sospechaba que regresarías rápido aunque estoy por dormirme, jeje… uhm, te dejaré un consejo antes de irme. ¿Has pensado que esas reacciones que me has descrito desde que él es tu vecino puede no ser más que simple atracción? _

Nami se congeló frente a la pantalla antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la encimera. Robin, siempre tan directa aun estando lejos y en una charla por internet. ¿Atracción? Podría ser eso ya que no era ciega, el hombre tenía un magnetismo casi salvaje y su mirada misteriosa le provocaba un vacío en su estómago. Si tan sólo ella… no, nada de atracción. Con energía renovada escribió una respuesta que le parecía bastante convincente.

–_No puedo negar que el hombre es atractivo, pero no creo que el Dr. Hannibal sea mi tipo, a menos que consideres que soy la reencarnación de la condesa sanguinaria._

–_Condesa sangrienta…_

–_No soy esa mujer, Robin. ¡Si lo conocieras! Empiezo a sospechar que algún día encontraré una cabeza de caballo en mi entrada._

–_Creo que ya estas exagerando y combinando tramas… Tal vez deberías conseguir un novio o dormir una noche con tu vecino para liberar la tensión, jeje. Buenas noches, Nami. _

Con resignación Nami se despidió de su amiga. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho.

Permaneció sentada pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo como si le hubieran sentenciado a la cadena perpetua. Era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener un novio, nunca sintió necesidad de buscar pareja, sólo pasó por algunos romances fugases que le ayudaron a satisfacer sus necesidades momentáneas.

Tal vez Robin tenía razón… En lo referente a buscar un novio, obviamente.

Se puso de pie rumbo a su baño para darse una ducha mientras se desvestía en el camino, una ducha tibia le ayudaría a descansar mejor.

Vaya que lo necesitaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aquí el segundo capítulo :D

La canción que escucha Law (Close de NIN) uhm creo que clasifica de M… me encanta jeje, creo que ese estilo le queda a Torao.

Ando un poco convaleciente aun de una gripe que me dio hace un par de días, así que para no alargar mas esto tratare de empezar de una vez el tercer capitulo.

Ahora momento de agradecimientos:

Super Law: Espero te siga gustando la historia y espero la gente se anime a crear mas fics de LawxNami !Suelten la imaginación todos!. Gracias por el review :P.

Guest: Es que Law tiene un no se que (que, que se yo) bastante interesante. Aunque conociendo a Oda… puedo esperar de todo en el futuro de este personaje jaja aun así seré su fan. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Panthera Kira: De hecho el primer fic de LawxNami que leí es Heart Hazard de lostcard, después de ahí entre en etapa obsesiva y leí todo sobre la pareja.. TODO D: Por eso le termine pidiendo a Merle que fuera mi beta XD cuando tu droga no es suficiente, llega el momento de crearla muajaja.

Any.10: Acabo de imaginarme a Law como el hipnosapo… o.O OMG por eso lo amamos.

Merle D'vant: *Imaginando la clasificación Z* … eh.. mejor no lo hago o terminare como Sanji. Muchas gracias por la buena vibra :D.

hanasho: Espero te haya gustado este capitulo :D y como dije, espero la gente se anime a hacer sus historias de la pareja, necesitamos muchos mas jaja. Gracias por el review.

Finalmente, agradezco a las personas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o le siguen espero les siga gustando y escucho sus opiniones. Igual a todas esas personas que leen entre las sombras, ¡mil gracias!.

Sin mas, nos vemos el próximo capitulo, ¡adiós!


	3. Franky House

**NO PERFECT LINE**

* * *

.

.

One Piece es propiedad de Oda y lo será hasta que encuentre un ladrón efectivo…

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 3: Franky House**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se pasa más de veinticinco años en el servicio naval sirviendo a tu país, se tiende a ser más cínico y menos paciente conforme pasa el tiempo. Eres testigo del caer de tus amigos, te despides de amores que pensaste serían eternos y compartes el sufrimiento con tus camaradas; todo en soledad. Todo eso se compensa al llevar con orgullo el honor y responsabilidad de proteger con tus propias manos el mundo de otras personas y tu familia.

Todos esos pensamientos son los que un veterano quiere evitar. A causa de eso, cuando se retiró del servicio no pudo soportar el estar más de un mes viviendo en su casa, donde podar el jardín un par de veces a la semana o fingir que sus vecinos le agradaban constituían las actividades con el mayor nivel de riesgo.

Monkey D. Garp era un hombre de acción, esa fue la principal motivación para crear al grupo de Supernovas. Un negocio bastante redituable, ya que conocer los altos mandos de los poderes de la nación y del mundo llevaba sus beneficios a largo plazo.

Hombres y mujeres descarriados de la sociedad que merecían una segunda oportunidad trabajando en lo que mejor podían hacer: cazadores de delincuentes, espías, guarda espaldas, ladrones, mercenarios, entre otras profesiones que frecuentemente tenían que pasar sobre las leyes del lugar donde se encontraran.

Se sentía orgulloso de esos hombres y mujeres que trabajaban con él realizando misiones que muchos no querrían ni saber, aunque admitía que a veces las ganas de patearles el trasero por sus diversos comportamientos era tentador, sobre todo a sus dos nietos que estaban a punto de provocarle un infarto fulminante. De seguir con su comportamiento tan irracional e incontrolable, ni sus influencias podrían salvarle de pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel.

Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo ocurría un evento que temía no poder solucionar.

Y uno de esos casos estaba sentado frente a su escritorio en ese momento.

-**Si que eres un necio, chico –**comentó, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Trafalgar Law, el último en formar parte de su organización, con aproximadamente un año de antigüedad. Hombre de varias habilidades tales como crear estrategias brillantes, no obstante, su principal labor era el de ser el médico de todo el equipo. Al ingresar poseía un carácter cínico e irrespetuoso pero relajado, conforme pasó el tiempo cambió poco a poco, ahora rara vez le veía expresarse como solía hacerlo, siempre en un estado serio o meditativo y no podía culparle. Ahora estaba ahí, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa negra, con sus ojeras más marcadas junto a un semblante serio e irritado.

Confiaba en él, pero cuando te enfrentas a un hombre con el carácter de un irritable lobo solitario, imponer su mando era primordial.

-**La situación no es la ideal, esperar que transcurra tiempo para que salga de su guarida ya es imposible, debemos hacer que retome el mando** - Habló Law en un tono serio y seguro.

Garp apoyo sus codos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla mientras peinaba distraídamente su blanca barba.

-**Ponerte como objetivo no es una opción, nos eres extremadamente más útil vivo que muerto o bajo su dominio **– Reflexionó el veterano vagando la mirada en el techo.

**-No me matará hasta que obtenga lo que quiere. Esta estrategia de mantenerme escondido es una mierda y lo sabe** – Vaya que lo entendía, pero no podía mostrarse de acuerdo con Law sin comprometerse.

-**Esta estrategia es la única que mantiene tu trasero con vida. Eres inteligente y sabes que afuera tus posibilidades de éxito son mínimas, así que confía en nosotros aunque te cueste el maldito orgullo** -

Law quiso protestar, pero el toque de la puerta le salvó de recibir un buen golpe de Garp, que estaba ya al borde de la paciencia.

-**Adelante **– dijo el hombre mayor mientras se recostaba en su silla.

-**Señor, Law, es un placer verte** - El viejo sonrió al ver a la mujer pelinegra entrar con calma a la oficina con un folder en su mano. Law sólo miró de reojo saludando con un movimiento de su cabeza a la mujer antes de regresar su mirada al anciano.

**-¡Oh, Robin! Regresas de tu viaje con un magnífico bronceado por lo que veo, espero me tengas alguna noticia igual de interesante**.

-**Sus expectativas suelen ser muy altas, señor **– Respondió Robin con una ligera sonrisa mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la silla al lado de Trafalgar el cual sólo suspiró con aire resignado antes de ponerse de pie.

-**¿Te vas tan pronto, Law? Aún quería hablar contigo sobre el ritmo en que dejarás a esta empresa en banca rota con tus compras por internet **– Garp sonrió al ver al hombre mirarlo como si no entendiera el idioma con que le hablaba. Le sorprendía cómo Law conservaba la calma casi calculadoramente.

-**No tenemos más temas relevantes de qué hablar, regresaré la próxima semana. Con su permiso** - Dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la oficina con calma sin despedirse en absoluto.

-**Ha soportado más tiempo de lo que esperaba** – Garp giró su mirada con las palabras de la pelinegra que con una sonrisa calmada le extendía un expediente. Tomó el folder y empezó a ojearlo con poco interés

–**Ace organizó algo que podría servir para distraerlo un poco al menos por esta noche, me preocupa que esté planeando algo a mi espalda y pronto me sea imposible retenerlo en vigilancia, suficiente tengo con mis nietos** - suspiró con aire cansado al pensar en sus nietos. Nico Robin rio ligeramente, cosa que le generó curiosidad al viejo que levantó la vista de nuevo a la mujer.

-**Ace me lo mencionó esta mañana, me gustaría invitar a Nami si es posible** – Garp sabía bastante bien a quién se refería.

-**No veo inconveniente, de hecho no dudo que termine siendo un desastre como siempre** – Volvió su atención a los documentos y resto interés a cualquier tema que existiera.

Robín solo siguió sonriendo al imaginar el posible camino de los eventos de esa noche.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-**No lo sé, Robin, tengo planeado aprovechar esta noche libre en un largo baño en la bañera acompañado de un capricho culinario y dormir como si estuviera hibernando ya que mañana será la reinauguración oficial del Sunny después de la remodelación, lo que me pronostica mucho trabajo mañana por la noche. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a casa, tomamos algo de vino y me platicas los detalles de tu viaje?** - Preguntó Nami mientras terminaba de pintar las uñas de su pie. Estaba disfrutando de su inusual viernes libre con mucha alegría, temía arruinarlo con alguna fiesta que seguramente terminaría en algún desastre.

Ese día su estado de ánimo era cien por ciento positivo luego de recibir la confirmación de una entrevista para la organización de All Blue. Tenía todo listo, por lo que se mentalizó sería su momento de triunfo.

-**Será un evento menos extravagante** – Dijo Robin al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, Nami encontró difícil el creerle - **Conoces bien a Franky, siempre organiza una fiesta antes de la inauguración oficial y no me parece mejor oportunidad para festejar mi regreso. Además, me sorprende –** Robin creó silencio por unos segundos que inquietaron a la peli naranja antes de continuar** - Comúnmente sueles emocionarte mucho ante la idea de una fiesta… ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de actitud?** – Nami se recostó sobre la cama sosteniendo el teléfono.

-**Tienes razón** – Admitió la mujer después de unos segundos analizando lo que le decía su amiga.

Ella solía disfrutar al máximo de su tiempo cuando era posible, pero ahora con argumentos baratos trataba de seguir escondida en su departamento. No, no podía a decirle a Robin que desde la última vez que tuvieron comunicación, su paranoia se elevó a las nubes. Encerrarse en su casa como si fuera una habitación de pánico era su práctica común en los últimos días ya que quería evitar a su vecino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El simple hecho de saber que ese hombre estaba al lado de una simple pared le provocaba emociones en conflicto. Intentó salir un par de noches con algunos hombres en los días pasados esperando distraerse u obtener algo de diversión adicional, pero de alguna manera lograba arruinar las citas al aburrirse y regresar a casa.

Pero lo lograría, un hombre que cerraba la puerta en las narices de una bella chica como ella no merecía su interés.

Apenas colgó el teléfono no tardó en ataviarse con un vestido ligero blanco con estampado de flores amarillas y sandalias de tacón alto antes de salir de su departamento con prisa para partir al centro comercial más cercano. No hay mejor oportunidad para estrenar ropa que una noche de viernes.

Una noche lejos de la sombra de su vecino era una perspectiva emocionante.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Desde que ingresó a la agrupación de Supernovas, Trafalgar Law se dio cuenta de que la única cosa que nunca debía hacer era dejarse arrastrar por algún plan de Monkey D. Luffy.

Conoció a Luffy en una circunstancia bastante peculiar, se vio involucrado en una pelea que no provocó terminando en la misma celda de Luffy. Trafalgar sabía quién era, así que pensó no desaprovechar la gran oportunidad de hacerle su aliado. Sin embargo, terminó envuelto en varias aventuras las cuales prefería no recordar para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ser amigo del atolondrado nieto de Garp era bastante desgastante, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, le convenía su relación a futuro.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

_**-¡Torao!**__ - Un joven vestido con unos pantalones cortos, sandalias y una camiseta roja caminaba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa saludándolo efusivamente con la mano. Trafalgar suspiró, después de una frustrante y poco productiva platica con el viejo Garp, hablar con Luffy no era lo que deseaba._

_-__**¿Necesitas algo?, estoy a punto de retirarme - **__Dijo seriamente tratando de ser cortante, pero parecía que Luffy no entendía indirectas o era hábil en ignorar a los demás. Conociéndolo, seguramente era una combinación de ambos aspectos._

_-__**Franky organizó una fiesta en su casa esta noche y como no tienes trabajo**__ – Law frunció el cejo con enojo – __**Podrás asistir **__– Dijo sonriente el hombre._

_-__**Agradezco la invitación Luffy, pero**__ –_

_-__**¡OHH! ¡Zoro! ¡Nos vemos en la noche Trafy! **__– Law quedó desconcertado y con las palabras en la boca cuando su amigo corrió como bólido al exterior del edificio donde estaba un peliverde esperándolo en un auto deportivo bastante llamativo. _

_De nuevo hacía lo que le daba en gana. _

.

.

Ahora estaba en su coche frente a las puertas de la _Franky House_ vestido con unos pantalones negros bastante finos, zapatos negros, una camisa azul oscuro con pequeñas líneas negras con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos y un sombrero de corte italiano cubriendo levemente su rostro. Revisó su reloj de pulsera verificando las 11:00 de la noche; con suerte los demás estarían ebrios para notar su entrada o su pronta salida.

No negaba que le gustaba salir en las noches, beber y divertirse, pero odiaba sentir que obedecía a Luffy al asistir a ese lugar. No obstante, ¿qué más daba? Estar encerrado no le parecía mejor alternativa, necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de la constante presencia de su vecina que últimamente parecía evitarlo como si él tuviera una variación de gripe aviar contagiosa a un kilómetro a la redonda. Ahora se la encontraba pocas veces y sólo por unos segundos, lo cual se decía que era lo mejor para quitarla de su mente.

Pese a todo, una cosa era lo que deseaba y otra lo que ocurría realmente.

Y realmente necesitaba estar lejos de ese edificio.

Miró disimuladamente la calle sin ver ni un movimiento, lo cual era comprensible, estaban en una zona residencial bastante exclusiva y privada. Bien podían hacer fiestas de días sin que el vecino más cercano se enterara. Cómo envidiaba a Franky en ese momento.

Con calma bajó del auto y cruzó la calle hasta llegar a una amplia entrada enrejada. Apenas iba a tocar el timbre que estaba junto al intercomunicador, la puerta se abrió automáticamente en clara señal de que le habían visto.

Entró a la casa cruzando un amplio jardín con una fuente central y entró a la mansión. Franky tenía un gusto bastante peculiar para los estándares de Law; él nunca decoraría una casa como si esta saliera de un carnaval veneciano.

-**Debes de estar muy desesperado si viniste solo porque Luffy te lo sugirió** – Law miró a su derecha salir al anfitrión de entre las sombras vestido sólo con una camisa floreada, una trusa de traje de baño y unos lentes oscuros (no concebía como podía encontrar útiles unos lentes de sol en la noche). Franky definitivamente no era normal.

-**Sólo necesitaba algún pretexto** – Admitió Law al momento que observaba alrededor disimuladamente al escuchar el eco de la música, algunos cantos en coro y risas – **Parece que la noche está animada.**

-**Hace más de un año que no hacia una fiesta con todos reunidos. Sumando a nuestros conocidos, esta será una fiesta ¡SUPER!** – Dijo Franky moviendo la cadera de forma poco decente haciendo que Law arrugara la nariz – **Sígueme, la fiesta es en la alberca** – Law asintió y siguió al hombre en silencio.

A cada paso los sonidos se intensificaban. Lentamente distinguía diversas luces brillantes en la oscuridad y el agradable olor de la comida llenaba el amplio pasillo que cruzaba.

Seguramente ese tipo rubio cuyo nombre no recordaba habría cocinado. Esperaba no tener que pelear con él de nuevo por tener buen gusto culinario*.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una amplia entrada abierta donde pudo apreciar el aspecto de la fiesta en su totalidad. Una gran alberca bajo techo, varias mesas ratoneras con almohadones como asientos, un enorme banquete junto a la alberca, el área de bar surtido de bebidas alcohólicas y un pequeño escenario para un DJ frente a la pista de baile se conjugaban con la oscuridad que sólo era iluminada por los diversos juegos de luces negras, láseres y brillantes esferas luminosas entre humificadores que daban un aire surrealista sobre el aspecto del agua de la alberca.

Definitivamente Franky sabía armar una fiesta.

Se separó del anfitrión quien corrió a saltar a la alberca que tenía una pequeña plataforma al medio donde bailaban algunas personas en bikini. Con disimulo se sentó en un rincón algo apartado de la barra donde sin pedir le sirvieron un burbujeante tarro de cerveza de parte de un hombre de lentes oscuros, barba grande y tatuajes por el pecho. En serio, ¿qué fetiche tenian Franky y sus amigos con los lentes oscuros?

Empezando a beber, Law contempló a los invitados con aburrimiento.

No le extrañó el reconocer algunos rostros. Luffy, un peliverde amigo suyo que si no se equivocaba su nombre era Zoro, el cocinero rubio, Nico Robin y Boa Hancock, la autoproclamada novia de Luffy tomaban y comían entre risas junto al banquete en una mesa que competía con el banquete principal en cantidad de comida.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar con su mirada logrando identificar a un par de personas más, como a Ace que bebía con un par de hombres cerca de la alberca en lo que parecía ser una competencia de fuerza, Franky charlaba con un hombre de traje de aspecto serio y Pauli…

¿Pauli? Law parpadeó un poco confundido. ¿Qué hacia su vecino en ese lugar?

Fue en ese momento que empezó a ver varios rostros conocidos del edificio donde vivía. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-**A petición de las lindas chicas de la pista… ¡¿Qué tal algo de Saxobeat?!** – Dijo el DJ del enorme afro y traje de lentejuelas negro. Law dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile frente al DJ donde reconoció a sus dos vecinas gemelas con peinados curiosos bailando de espaldas a él entre la multitud, ambas con un bikini rojo y azul de dos piezas. Por el momento no podía ver con claridad quien más bailaba.

"_You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak"_

La música hacía vibrar el lugar llenando todo de energía. Entonces las gemelas se movieron un poco en sus pasos de baile abriendo una brecha donde se abrió la visión a un par de chicas más. Una de cabello azul vestida de blanco, y una peli naranja. Law sintió que su boca se secaba al ver a su vecina peli naranja bailar con movimientos de cadera sugerentes y una amplia sonrisa junto a la chica peli azul.

Nami, sutilmente maquillada, vestía un muy corto vestido de lentejuelas dorado con tirantes al cuello y amplio escote en la espalda, conjunto complementado con unas zapatillas ligeramente doradas de tacón alto y joyas de oro. Su cabello, más rizado de lo común, lo llevaba en una alta coleta.

Si bien la figura sugerente y las largas piernas de la mujer le atrajeron la atención de inmediato, fue otro factor que le provocó bastante impresión: la mirada traviesa de la mujer así como la sonrisa amplia y radiante que lucía era algo que nunca le había visto. Esa sonrisa no podría borrarla fácilmente, mucho menos cuando le provocaba un nudo ardiente en el estómago.

En un momento de iluminación, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si Nami estaba en ese lugar junto a otros habitantes de su mismo edificio...

Terminó el tarro de un trago, enlazando los cabos sueltos.

Lo habían mandado a una jodida casa de seguridad.

Tenía conciencia de que el grupo poseía esos recursos, pero nunca pensó que lo enviarían precisamente a ese lugar. Pidió otro tarro el cual le fue dado rápidamente mientras seguía observando a la mujer bailar despreocupadamente. El hilo de sus pensamientos le llevó a sonreír al darse cuenta que por el trato que la mujer le profesaba probablemente ella no era consciente de que vivía en una casa de seguridad ni que él era conocido de sus amigos. Le daba curiosidad el motivo por el cual ella vivía ahí.

Sonrió mientras tomaba de su tarro.

Sería bastante divertido ver su reacción al verle, pero por ahora verle bailar de esa manera era mucho más divertido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-**¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿ya notaron quien está observándonos desde la barra**? – Dijo Mozu cubriéndose la boca sorprendida en medio de la pista de baile.

Nami, curiosa por la reacción, desvió su mirada hacia el bar donde no tardó en reconocer a alguien que hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

Trafalgar Law les observaba fijamente mientras tomaba una cerveza sentado tranquilamente en uno de los bancos.

–**"_Maldito desgraciado arrogante" _**– Pensó Nami, bailando con menos entusiasmo. Lo recorrió con la mirada como si esperara que éste no fuera su vecino y de un momento a otro se transformara en alguien más.

Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron y a Nami no le quedó duda. Súbitamente sintió que llevaba poca ropa. Law sólo le brindó una sonrisa divertida, un saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza sin dejar de verle profundamente. Fue entonces que Nami reaccionó de la manera que menos esperaba.

Tal vez fuera toda la cerveza que llevaba tomando hasta el momento, alcohol que ingirió ante la necesidad de distraerse, pero en respuesta al gesto del hombre, Nami llevo su mano a la cadera, apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha, sonrió con orgullo levantando el mentón y le mostró la lengua en modo desafiante antes de girar con un dramático giro de su cabello.

Su cerebro tardó un segundo en arrepentirse.

Tenía que encontrar a Robin con urgencia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

*En el SBS del tomo 71 Oda dedico una página para Law. Trato varios temas como la labor de Bepo en su tripulación, datos de su espada, bocetos de los tatuajes (geniales en mi opinión XD, ya planeo algo de eso para este fic), pero lo que me provoco mucha risa fue que en el episodio 700 (creo e.e), Law come origini durante la escena del desayuno ya que no le gusta el pan, sin embargo, uno de ellos tiene un relleno de umeboshi (un relleno que no eh revisado de que se trata XD) que oh sorpresa! no le gusta a Law (quisquilloso el niño), lo que llevo a una pelea entre Sanji y Law. Si desean saber mas puedo mandarles un link con una buena traducción y el scan.

Yanahira: NIN son una gran banda, como viví un tiempo en EUA tengo algunas influencias del rock en ingles así que se verá mucho aquí XD, aunque mi gusto musical es más bien universal, de hecho suelo escoger alguna melodía cada capítulo para inspirarme con lo que quiero transmitir. Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias!.

Panthera Kira: Este cap. es un poco de transición, pero ya viene lo bueno :D. Gracias por tu review!

Antoinette Gray: Espero te guste este nuevo episodio ;P, se me dificulto un poco ya que trato de cuidar el largo del capítulo y los tiempos de las escenas. Me rompí la cabeza un par de veces al escribirlo -_- pero me sirvió muchísimo para el próximo capítulo del cual llevo la mitad *w*. Saludos!

SuperLaw: Se que no quedo muy claro lo que ve Law al final del capitulo 2, pero si lo lees de nuevo tal vez lo notes ya que si lo dije de forma indirecta XD. Saludos!

Samara: Todas queremos esos vecinos ;P y si, hay pocos LawxNami en ingles y español (no se mas idiomas, si no igual buscaría e.e). Espero que pronto surjan mas fics de la pareja. Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por tu review, me anima mucho que opinen *w*.

Mariaguer: Gracias por tu review :D espero te siga gustando la historia.

Hanasho: Por lo pronto son Law y Nami, pero poco a poco intervendrán algunos personajes mas. Sobre la tensión, solo puedo decir que la olla esta por explotar XD. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos :) ya estoy fuerte como un roble.

Any.10: Perdón si tengo errores T.T, en serio trato de poner mi mayor atención en esos detalles, espero ir mejorando poco a poco. Si notan algo raro, no duden en mencionármelo, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.

Lo olvidaba, vi una referencia de un tema musical "oficial" de Trafalgar Law, muy jazz que me parece bastante genial… vuela la imaginación XD. Y según entendí un comentario, en algo de la letra dice que Law es el Dr. Roba corazones. Oda, como no quieres una legión de fan girls con esas cosas? o_ó. No eh tenido tiempo de buscar información al respecto pero ya lo hare XD.

Por ultimo, mil gracias por los follow y favoritos! Me hacen realmente feliz y no duden en comentar oks?

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

-Out-

P.D. Tema: Mr. Saxo Beat de Alexandra Stan


	4. Antes del Amanecer

**NO PERFECT LINE**

* * *

.

.

.

16 años con One Piece ;) de Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 4: Antes del Amanecer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el transcurso de la vida podemos ser afortunados al tener la oportunidad de encontrar una persona que de alguna manera termina siendo tu ancla a tierra. Una persona con quien sientes una seguridad que nadie más te brinda y que con un par de palabras puede guiarte por el camino correcto; un ser que puede ser tu guía, la voz de la conciencia de tus pensamientos.

Nami se sentía afortunada en la vida. Si bien no se vio exenta de tragedias, sentía una gran fortuna sobre sus hombros al ver a su familia feliz, tener amigos por quienes daría su vida de ser necesario y por de quien era su ancla a tierra en los momentos de flaqueza, duda y temor.

Por tal motivo sus pasos calmados le llevaron a la mesa donde veía la negra cabellera de su mejor amiga y ancla, Nico Robin. Al llegar a la mesa, se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazó a su amiga y apoyó el rostro sobre el hombro de la misma, la cual se giró a verla con una sonrisa que contrarrestaba el gesto molesto de Zoro quien parecía haber estado charlando con la pelinegra antes de su llegada.

Le sonrió alegremente al hombre, lo cual agudizó el gesto de Zoro.

-**Robin, ¿me acompañarías al tocador? No quiero ir sola** – Dijo Nami, cambiando su gesto con un tono lastimero y suave.

Robin rio ligeramente ante el comportamiento de su amiga, así que con una leve sonrisa dirigida al peliverde se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rumbo al baño de damas. Nami alegremente empezó a seguirle, mientras lo hacía, con un sentido casi sobre natural, alcanzó a escuchar un _"bruja"_ susurrado a su espalda. Decidida, regresó sobre sus pasos con rapidez para darle un golpe con sus nudillos a la cabeza de Zoro antes de regresar al lado de Robin.

No todos lo sabían, pero Nami consideraba a Zoro un amigo y parte de su familia. No por nada le debía la vida de cierta manera.

Apenas entraron al baño, Nami revisó que no hubiera más personas antes de finalmente acercarse a Robin, quien empezó a retocar su maquillaje serenamente frente al espejo.

-**Robin… Sólo conocidos de la organización están en la fiesta, ¿no es así?** – La mujer miró a Nami a través del espejo mientras asentía.

-**Así es, sabes que se necesita cierta discreción** – Nami asintió pensativamente hacia su amiga mientras los engranajes en su mente giraban a una conclusión.

-**Conoces a mi vecino, ¿verdad? Trafalgar Law **– Robin sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga. Ya esperaba que esa noche le abordara sobre el tema.

-**Le conozco ligeramente por la organización. Estuvo apoyando en algunos trabajos, aunque en este momento está de vacaciones** – Nami quiso llorar ante las palabras de su amiga al darse cuenta que siempre que se quejaba por sus charlas vía internet, la pelinegra probablemente se divertía con su drama. Robin terminó de retocar su maquillaje, por lo que empezó a lavar sus manos– **No** **te lo dije ya que no me preguntaste, además consideré más interesante que le conocieras por ti misma** –dijo con una leve risa.

Siendo dramática, se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga. Aunque tomándolo con calma, una brillante pregunta surgió entre todos los pensamientos conflictivos.

-**¿Confías en el?**

Robin, con su característico semblante sereno, giró enfrentar a Nami después de lavar sus manos.

-**No lo conozco profundamente; suele ser serio y muy reservado en todo momento. Ahora, si hay alguien en quien confío, es en Luffy** – Sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba su bolso – **Él parece confiar ciegamente en Trafalgar, desconozco el motivo, pero eso es suficiente para mí por el momento **-

Robin empezó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a una pensativa Nami atrás, pero antes de salir giró levemente con una sonrisa traviesa – **Tendrás que buscar otra justificación para no acercarte a él o rendirte a la tensión evidente que existe entre los dos** – Rio suavemente mientras salía dejando, de nueva cuenta, una Nami algo avergonzada.

Nami se observó al espejo con varias preguntas sin responder en su mente, tales como la labor de su vecino en la organización, el por qué nunca antes supo de él o el motivo por el cual ahora vivía a su lado. Tenía la seguridad de que Robin conocía algunas respuestas, pero tendría que esperar para obtener más información de su parte.

Por el momento su meta era salir, actuar como si nada ni nadie le importaran y regresar a su casa para seguir con su vida.

No era una adolecente inexperta, era consciente de la atracción y en circunstancias normales buscaría obtener algo benéfico de ello, pero en esta ocasión algo le decía que estaba ante una puerta con una clara señal de alta tensión donde cruzar significaba lanzarse al vacío. Con un suspiro cansado, se prometió comportarse más civilizadamente con el hombre, dejar a un lado la atracción y, tal vez, buscar una amistad.

No era algo complicado.

Con energía y ánimo recargado, regresó a la fiesta, tomó lugar en la mesa junto a Zoro y Robin Luffy y Boa brillaban por su ausencia. Sonrió ante sus amigos, tomó una bebida y un poco de comida, olvidándose de lo demás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luffy se encontraba entre un grupo de hombres que ruidosamente animaban a Marco a terminar la cerveza que le daban por un largo embudo. De sobra estaba añadir que Marco estaba siendo retenido a la fuerza por un divertido Ace junto a dos hombres más. Nada más divertido como emborrachar al amigo que típicamente se mantiene sobrio.

El estruendo era la clave para encontrar a Luffy, por lo que Trafalgar no tardó en ubicarlo.

-**Luffy **– llamó Law, haciendo que el susodicho girara a verlo con una sonrisa.

-**Llegas a tiempo** – rio alegre Luffy mientras jalaba a Law y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, acto que a pesar de incomodar al pelinegro, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con molestia– **Yo aposté a que Marco no aguantará más de cinco minutos** –

Law ignoró el comentario y quitó el brazo de Luffy de sus hombros sin consideración – **Necesito hablar un momento contigo. Es importante** –

Luffy lo miró ligeramente sorprendido antes de sonreír nuevamente para seguir a Law a un rincón de la barra donde el sonido permitía una charla más civilizada. Apenas llegaron les ofrecieron bebidas que aceptaron.

-**¿Por qué tu equipo me mandó a una casa de seguridad? **– Era claro que Law no se andaba con rodeos. Sin embargo la mirada confusa de Luffy también era clara en un punto.

-**No tengo idea de qué me hablas** – Dijo alegremente.

Trafalgar suspiró en un intento de relajarse. Sería infructuoso insistir en ese tema, conocía al interlocutor por lo que era mejor darse por vencido antes de perder la paciencia, por lo que decidió, de momento, darse por vencido.

-**¿Han tenido noticias? **– preguntó con calma mientras se recargaba de espaldas en la barra y observaba el lugar sin interés.

-**En dos días, Zoro, Sanji , Franky y yo iremos en misión** – Law le miró de reojo con gesto pensativo. Sabía que no obtendría más detalles; tal vez si hablaba con el cocinero podría obtener más información. Luffy, aun sonriente, dio una palmada a Law en la espalda y le empujó levemente.

-**Vamos a comer, tengo hambre** – Una hora sin comer en una fiesta era demasiado para él.

Law con gesto huraño lo siguió un par de pasos atrás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pasar un buen momento era fácil entre tus amigos cercanos. Recordando tiempos pasados, Nami se encontraba riendo alegremente con Vivi, una de sus grandes amigas a quien no veía en poco más de dos años. En la mesa donde se encontraba pasaron de estar tres personas a casi diez, lo que hizo que se formaran varios grupos para charlar como Robin, Vivi y ella, otros discutían por alguna ridícula razón como Zoro y Sanji, otros se dedicaban simplemente a comer y divertirse con algún juego.

Nami se sentía contenta de que Robin le convenciera de asistir a la fiesta. Si bien su vecino estaba en el lugar, se sentía tranquila y feliz, algo que no sentiría en el resguardo claustrofóbico de su casa.

Luffy llegó a la mesa y todos reaccionaron alegremente a su llegada, ella le saludó con una alegre sonrisa, saludo que fue devuelto de la misma manera.

-**Chicos, ¿no les avergüenza acabarse la comida?** – Dijo Luffy con un infantil gesto de enojo.

-**¡Tonto! ¡Con suerte pude comer algo de las sobras que dejaste! **– Le gritó Sanji mientras llegaba con más comida a la mesa.

Nami y Vivi rieron ante la escena mientras Luffy se sentaba en la mesa seguido de un serio Law quien se sentó a su lado. Nami lo observó un par de ocasiones mientras éste se sentaba a comer tranquilamente mientras charlaba con Luffy y Franky de algún tema que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

¿Qué le hizo merecedor de la confianza de Luffy? No se había involucrado en las aventuras de sus amigos en los últimos meses, pero al igual de Robin, confiaba ciegamente en Luffy.

Ese hombre viviría junto a ella, así que debía establecer una relación de amistad por su bien psicológico. Ya se lo había prometido, era momento de hacerlo efectivo.

En un momento de la noche cruzaron la mirada. Nami no fue capaz de adivinar los pensamientos del rostro serio del hombre, sin embargo sospechaba que el efecto del alcohol y el conocimiento sobre la confianza de Luffy provocó que sonriera al hombre de nuevo de manera amable.

Era su señal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La noche pasaba rápidamente con un Marco llevado a rastras fuera de la fiesta, unos Franky y Brook ambientando con su música, Zoro ganando de nueva cuenta una competencia de bebida sobre un inconsciente Kaku, Sanji complaciendo cualquier capricho de las chicas y un Luffy roncando descaradamente sobre la mesa del banquete. Contrario a cualquier pronóstico, en esa fiesta no hubo más desastre a excepción de unos muebles rotos y el traje de baño perdido de Franky en la alberca.

La noche acababa y todos se retiraban a casa; Law no era la excepción. Después de semanas con casi nulo contacto social, esa fiesta habría sobrepasado su nivel de tolerancia. Tal vez si sus amigos hubieran estado presentes su estado de ánimo habría sido más acorde a la noche. Aunque siendo positivo, ese grupo de excéntricas personas poseían una energía muy contagiosa.

En el momento en que se encontró solo considerando que era la oportunidad de irse, sintió la presencia de alguien sentándose a su lado. Con pereza desvió la mirada y se sorprendió (claro que sin demostrarlo) al ver a la peli naranja observándolo con calma pero con una mirada extraña, lo cual le daba bastante curiosidad.

-**Hola, ehm… creo que hemos empezado por el pie izquierdo** – Dijo Nami mientras sonreía con evidente pena **– Creo que aunque te has comportado de una manera grosera, yo respondí de la misma forma, cosa que no suelo hacer obviamente… En fin, creo que debemos empezar desde cero, ¿no crees?** – Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Trafalgar observó a la mujer en su pequeño discurso donde de alguna manera le recriminaba su comportamiento hacia ella; la pobre chica ahora buscaba ser una buena samaritana perdonándolo. Cuando le extendió la mano en gesto de paz, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba la mano en un saludo firme sintiendo la pequeña mano de la mujer algo fría y suave.

-**¿Quién te sugirió hacerlo? **– Preguntó mientras soltaba la mano de la mujer.

-**Robin** – Admitió Nami, restando importancia al tema con un ligero movimiento de hombros - **Pero somos vecinos, y es mejor por los dos llevarnos bien ** – dijo al momento que jugueteaba con su cabello – **Por cierto, aunque ya debes saberlo, me llamo Okamura Nami **-Terminó Nami mientras le veía con curiosidad sin poder adivinar lo que ese hombre pudiera tener en mente. En lo poco que le conocía, no parecía una persona muy expresiva, por lo que verle esa noche hablar con sus conocidos le hizo ver un aspecto diferente.

Law observó a Nami unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, bajando levemente la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se volvía satisfecha.

-**¿Qué te hizo pensar que me interesaba un trato diferente contigo? **– Dijo Law mientras la mujer arqueaba levemente las cejas, seguramente esperaba que él también se presentara.

-**Tenemos amigos en común, lo que me hizo recapacitar un poco** – a lo lejos observó a Luffy pelear sobre algo con Sanji. Al igual que Robin, Nami confiaba en su amigo, por lo que ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta.

Trafalgar entre abrió los ojos para ver a la mujer de reojo. Nami sin intención también giró a verlo y ambos permanecieron en un silencio tenso.

Law finalmente suspiró, tomó su sombrero que se encontraba a su costado y se lo puso antes de antes de girar a ver a Nami directamente con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-**Lo menos que me interesa es una relación de amistad contigo** – Dijo seriamente, sorprendiendo Nami al suponer que simplemente le declaraba su desagrado. Sin embargo el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al notar cómo el hombre se inclinaba levemente hacia ella, lo que provocó que discretamente se inclinara hacia atrás – **Esos juegos ya no van con nosotros, ¿no crees?** – Agregó finalmente.

Nami podría no ser la mujer más inteligente del mundo, pero no era tonta, así que captar la segunda intención de las palabras del pelinegro le fue sencillo. Se sentía cual colegiala inexperta ante esa mirada profunda. Sin embargo la primer reacción que tuvo ante la inesperada ola de nerviosismo que sintió, fue demostrar un enojo genuino – **Eres un arrogante, pretencioso, egocéntrico y …** –

-**Trafalgar Law** - Interrumpió el hombre a Nami mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía con cierta arrogancia. Hizo una inclinación con la mano en su sombrero/Se caló el sombrero antes caminar a la salida, dejando a Nami, por segunda vez, con las palabras en la boca.

Nami se encontraba tan furiosa que el no arrojarle algún objeto a la cabeza fue sólo producto de la casualidad al no encontrar un objeto al alcance de su mano.

Se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta dar con su amiga Robin quien charlaba tranquilamente con Vivi, ambas sentadas cómodamente cerca de la alberca. Con un leve bufido, prácticamente se dejó caer junto a las mujeres que le vieron curiosas.

-**¿Pasa algo, Nami?- **Preguntó una preocupada Vivi, a lo que Nami sólo sonrió suavemente. Su amiga siempre tan amable.

-**No te preocupes, Vivi, sólo hice caso a un consejo de Robin pero sigo sin estar segura de que fuera lo correcto** – Dijo viendo con cierto resentimiento a su amiga quien rio levemente. A veces sospechaba que Robin se divertía al meterle en situaciones embarazosas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-**Maldito elevador**- Dijo Nami mientras esperaba a que éste bajara a la primera planta. Robin le dejó en la entrada del edificio después de asegurarle que su nivel de alcoholismo no era nada fuera de lo normal y podría manejarlo.

Enojada, se quitó las zapatillas para empezar a subir las escaleras oscuras. Si bien el cielo empezaba a colorearse con colores claros, el edificio aún permanecía en una profunda oscuridad. Admitía que solía ser temerosa de muchas cosas; a veces prefería estar en compañía de alguien para no caer en la histeria, pero tenía que ser fuerte y subir esas interminables escaleras.

**-Oh, Ussop, cómo te extraño** – Dijo en un tono nervioso al recordar algunos momentos terroríficos junto a su amigo, que si bien no se caracterizaba por su valentía, le inspiraba a enfrentarse a ellos. Subiendo los escalones, deseó desde su corazón que su amigo y su recién nombrada esposa Kaya estuvieran perfectamente.

Estaba en mitad del quinto piso cuando escuchó el sonido del elevador activarse. Con renovada energía corrió hasta el pasillo del sexto piso, llegó a la puerta del elevador y presionó el botón al darse cuenta que el mismo estaba apenas en el tercer nivel. Se colocó las zapatillas, acomodó sus cabellos, ahora sueltos en su espalda, y sonrió al escuchar cómo el elevador se detenía.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Dentro del ascensor estaba Trafalgar Law, recargado en la pared del fondo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente se sintió furiosa de nuevo por haberla ignorado por segunda vez. No pasaría una tercera. Con pasos más ruidosos de lo que pretendía entró al elevador deteniéndose frente a las puertas, dándole la espalda al hombre.

Ninguno habló en el transcurso restante.

Las puertas se abrieron finalmente para alivio de Nami que empezaba a desarrollar una repentina claustrofobia aquella noche. Como alma que huye del infierno, empezó a caminar a su departamento, sin embargo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, a sus oídos una leve risa le llamó la atención.

Atrás de ella Law se divertía ante la furia de la mujer; era mucho más entretenido para él verle furiosa que cortés. Sus ojos brillaban con fuego propio cuando su pasión se desbordaba en alguna emoción. No pudo evitar reír levemente al seguir a la mujer que podría ser la reencarnación de algún dinosaurio por esos amplios pasos.

Cuando Nami giró a verlo con aquel peculiar brillo en los ojos, se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella.

-**Solía pensar que no había persona más mal educada y egoísta que Luffy, pero llegas y rompes el record** – Dijo Nami con furia. Law avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que Nami levantara la vista ante la diferencia de estaturas.

-**Solía pensar que las mujeres controlaban su boca, pero llego y me demuestras lo contrario** – Dijo con burla, provocando a la mujer. Tal como esperaba, ella le vio ofendida coloreando su rostro de un tenue rojo en sus mejillas.

Trafalgar sabía que tal vez en unas horas se arrepentiría, pero la energía y pasión de la mujer eran totalmente atrayentes como una polilla a la luz.

Dirigió una de sus manos al hombro de la mujer atrayéndola levemente mientras ésta, sorprendida, abría los ojos y guardaba silencio mientras miraba al hombre quietamente.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro de la mujer y se acercó lentamente sintiendo como la mujer se tensaba ante el contacto. Rozó sus labios con los de ella sin obtener respuesta hasta que deslizó lentamente su mano por su cuello introduciendo sus dedos entre los cabellos naranja. Los labios de Nami reaccionaron, y por fin Trafalgar la besó con profundidad, como llevaba semanas imaginando en soledad.

Fue un beso pasional, pero breve. Law se separó lentamente y con rostro serio observó a Nami que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-**¿Me invitarás a pasar? **–

Nami no respondió, y Trafalgar sólo formó una sonrisa ladina en en sus labios.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Primero, lamento el retraso me confié de que lo tenía avanzado y me puse a dibujar, después me fui de "vacaciones" improvisadas, el trabajo y más así que sorry.

Como prometí, les comparto la canción oficial de Trafalgar Law "Dr. HeartStealer", no he logrado dar con la letra ni nada parecido, pero cuando tenga oportunidad me pongo en eso. Quiten los espacios del link, cambien la N or la M y listo, es un dolor de cabeza tratar de poner direcciones aquí. Por cierto, ese es mi perfil, podrán encontrar otra música por ahí XD

soundcloud . c o n / eleinkl

Sobre el SBS de Oda, en la ultima portada a color se puede ver los tatuajes que aún no veíamos de Law, pero de igual manera pongo un link, solo quiten los espacios:

onepiece . wocial . c o n / general / 3364050 / sbs_tomo_71_traduccion

La inspiración esta vez fue aportada por "Kiss Me" de Club des Belugas, sobre todo por el estilo jugueton. Si tienen oportunidad de escuchar ese u otra de sus temas, no se decepcionaran :P

Por último, no daré Spoilers pero … genial capítulo de manga a 16 años de One Piece!, no puedo evitar la nostalgia al comparar con Dragon Ball jaja. Por cierto, admito que los pequeños aliados de Ussop serán mi próxima perdición, son tan tiernos.

Esta vez no tuve tiempo de responder los reviews por mensaje privado, Sorry!

Reviews:

Tania D. Agosto: No tengo la letra, ni eh encontrado algún sitio que la tenga, pero no me rendiré y le buscare (aunque yo si solo en ingles jaja de japonés no se ni el hola).

Panthera Kira: A riesgo de parecer ignorante… ¿Qué significa chica? Jaja Espero te guste este capítulo :D

Yanahira: Como dije, la música es mi inspiración asi que espero te gusten las canciones. Esta Nami es una desvergonzada! ( Recordando Water 7)

Samara: Bueno, yo estoy tejiendo un par de situaciones enmarañadas y cómicas para robar los derechos de One Piece, pero presiento que tendrá un desenlace predecible. Mientras tendremos que conformarnos con lo que Oda nos brinde.

Merle D'vant: Siempre me ha gustado la personalidad de Nami, es sensible y amable en ciertos aspectos (como su debilidad por los niños), estricta y dura con su tripulación (No cualquiera golpea a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji haciendo que le obedezcan) pero también es astuta y manipuladora (no olvidemos que a eso se dedicaba antes de conocer a Luffy). Así que por eso me es fácil imaginar que su carácter temperamental le metería en muchos problemas XD. Law todavía no se conoce mucho, así que espero no estar muy perdida o me veré obligada a editar todo O_O

Mariaguer : Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando ;D y Nami ya es especial con ser ella :P

dened01: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y si, también eh notado fics UA de escuelas y similares. ME gustan algunos, pero quería algo un poco diferente. Admito que me encantan los que no son UA pero prefiero esperar a que avance un poco más el manga antes de arriesgarme a un fic.

any.10: La verdad mi mayor sufrimiento es mantener a los personajes en sus personajes originales, especialmente en lo referente a los aspectos románticos ya que Oda no suele mostrar ese aspecto (a excepción de la pobre de Boa XD). Tampoco quiero caer en el fanatismo de pintar a los personajes perfectos jaja, en fin, ese es mi dilema. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Antoinette Gray: De hecho trato de mantener el largo de los capítulos más o menos parecido, aunque admito que cada vez aumenta poco a poco la extensión. Puse un link en español sobre lo que comento Oda, creo que está cayendo en la presión de las fan girls jaja y la canción pues que decir, cuando termine mi dibujo sabrán lo que imagino respecto a ese tema XD.

Hanasho: En el futuro imagino la relación Law/Luffy similar a Shanks y Mikawk, rivales/amigos. Además, todos tenemos un amigo/a que es totalmente opuesto a nosotros XD así que es fácil de imaginar su amistad, claro, todo esto si no hay alguna traición de por medio.

Espero te sirva el enlace que puse D: si no dime y lo arreglo con gusto.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo de leer en las sombras, así como los follow/favoritos, me hacen feliz!

Bien, ya me extendí demasiado XD nos vemos el próximo capitulo!


	5. Nada Personal

NO PERFECT LINE

* * *

.

.

.

Oda resulto bueno en el póker, así que no pude ganarle los derechos de One Piece.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 5: Nada Personal.

.

.

.

.

Un somnoliento Chopper en el recibidor parecía haber despertado por el ruido de la puerta. En silencio, Nami pasó a su lado, acaricio a Chopper en la cabeza y éste feliz con la atención se internó en el departamento perdiéndose de vista. Si los animales pudieran hablar, seguramente Chopper se habría quejado de haberle despertado y se habría despedido antes de retomar su sueño en algún rincón de la casa; pensó Trafalgar internándose a la casa.

La decoración no era de su agrado: colores llamativos y decorados sin patrones definidos; definitivamente muy caótico. Algo que llamó su atención fueron los libros que estaban prolijamente ordenados en la biblioteca.

Cada título en la pequeña biblioteca mostraba un aspecto desconocido de la mujer. Por lo que lograba deducir, Nami tenía interés por la cartografía, los océanos y un número variado de ciencias naturales. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cinco minutos antes de cruzar el umbral sobre cómo era Nami, él hubiera dicho que era una mujer arrogante, demasiado escandalosa, atrevida, desinhibida y muchos otros adjetivos.

Estaba equivocado.

-**¿Deseas algo de vino? **–Law se giró encontrándose a Nami atrás de él, sentada al borde del apoyabrazos de un amplio sofá. Recorrió con una mirada perezosa las piernas cruzadas de ella, las cuales lucían largas y esbeltas con el vestido a mitad de sus muslos dejando a su imaginación lo que habría más allá. Subió poco a poco la mirada recorriendo la estrecha cintura, esos senos que parecían lo suficientemente prominentes para imaginarlos balancearse cuando…

-**¿Entonces? **–La impaciente voz de Nami le llevó sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Law

–**Creo que eso estaría bien de inicio** –contestó con cierto humor en su voz.

Sin disimulo, observo detenidamente cómo ella se dirigía a la cocina dándole la espalda, facilitando una buena vista. Respetaba un poco la aparente necesidad de la mujer de relajarse, así que tendría que ir más lento de lo que deseaba. Desde el momento en que abría la puerta le notó algo insegura pero al mismo tiempo firme, lo que le llevó a pensar que de no estar deseando lo mismo que él, nunca habría dado un paso dentro de la casa.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar a más detalle hasta dar con el sistema de sonido. Se acercó mientras se quitaba su sombrero para dejarlo sobre el aparato y escogió uno de los primeros discos que encontró al costado descubriendo otro gusto inesperado de la mujer. Nunca habría pensado que tendría un disco de _Lana Del Rey_; muchos hombres conocían a la cantante y no precisamente por la emotividad de su música. Colocó el disco en el reproductor dejando que se reprodujera automáticamente antes de girarse rumbo a la cocina.

Cruzó la sala deteniéndose en el la entrada de la cocina, hallando una imagen bastante sugerente que le hizo preguntarse si ella en su tiempo libre no se dedicaba a realizar películas de adultos. Nami se estiraba inclinada levemente en el estante de la cocina intentando bajar una copa de cristal en una alacena alta. Sus piernas cerradas, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y los brazos elevados le daban un pequeño vistazo de su ropa interior además del inicio de su trasero.

Se mantuvo en silencio, aun cuando escuchó renegar a la mujer que inclusive brincaba ligeramente buscando alcanzar su meta. Law pudo haberse mofado, antes seguramente lo habría hecho, pero en ese momento su humor estaba en otra área de su cuerpo que no era precisamente su cerebro.

O, tal vez, no el cerebro común de los hombres.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la chica colocándose atrás de ella, provocando que diera un ligero brinco de susto por la repentina presencia. Si bien no estaba pegado a ella ya que dejaba un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, no significaba que quisiera sentirla más cerca. Tomó la copa que Nami deseaba, bajó sus brazos y deliberadamente rodeó la cintura de ella para servir el vino en la copa.

Law le entregó la bebida, y sin darle tiempo de beber por sí sola, tomó su mano para llevarle la copa a los labios. La observó beber de perfil mientras le acariciaba los finos dedos de sus manos; el cabello le caía por un costado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente de manera hipnótica.

Entonces ella realizó un simple movimiento que acabó con los pocos pensamientos que Law pudiera tener: inclinó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello; señal irrefutable para Law. Dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la mujer para deslizar suavemente el cierre del vestido. Al hacerlo, la punta de sus dedos acariciaba lentamente la piel expuesta provocando con ello que Nami se moviera ligeramente en reacción al toque.

Suave y tibia, así era la piel de ella.

Law dirigió las manos a su cuello acariciando la piel de sus hombros hasta detenerse en el nudo del vestido. Lo desató lentamente y con sus manos llevó los extremos al frente provocando que el vestido se deslizara lentamente por la figura femenina hasta el suelo. Una espalda desnuda y una diminuta prenda de encaje negro en la cintura le hicieron elevar su deseo a un punto sin retorno.

Concluyentemente el negro era su color favorito.

Sus manos acariciaron la cintura haciendo un poco de fuerza para que ella girara. Nami no opuso resistencia, y giró quedando de frente al hombre que poco a poco provocaba una ansiedad entre sus piernas. Law le observó fijamente el rostro bajando la mirada a su cuello hasta detenerse en sus senos. Una de sus manos abandonó la cintura y se deslizó hasta la curva de uno de sus pechos comprobando con el toque la suavidad y redondez, aunque el erótico movimiento de la respiración de Nami le hizo acariciarlos lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y Law pudo ver una pasión desbordante a través de las pupilas marrones de Nami; una simple promesa de placer que sería capaz de consumirlo si no acababa pronto con los juegos previos.

En completo silencio apoyó su peso en el cuerpo de la mujer tomándola por la cintura, y se inclinó levemente hasta empezar un profundo beso que compartió la ansiedad de ambos cuerpos. La respiración de ambos se tornó agitada mientras las pequeñas y agiles manos de Nami se encargaban de los botones de la camisa sin detenerse hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse ligeramente. Law no perdió tiempo, y sus ávidos besos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la mujer quien se dedicaba a sacarle la camisa del pantalón y empujarla sobre sus hombros.

En unos segundos, sin camisa y con las manos de ella abriendo ansiosamente el cinturón del pantalón del hombre cuya erección era más que notoria, Nami hizo una pregunta que Law apenas fue capaz de escuchar al estar más concentrado en las manos de ella, que después de abrir su pantalón acariciaban su miembro sobre el bóxer con los dedos, haciéndole gemir levemente.

-**¿Tienes protección?** – Law se separó levemente a verle con rostro serio. Él nunca tendría sexo sin protección, además, había previsto seducir a la mujer tarde o temprano después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de esa noche, así que con diversas imágenes eróticas en su mente, compró varios condones en una farmacia de 24 horas con autoservicio antes de llegar a casa. Previsor como siempre.

Sin contestar, sacó su cartera y le mostró una pequeña caja con una sonrisa torcida, la cual fue respondida por Nami quien acarició lentamente el pecho del hombre mientras subía a la encimera y estiraba sus piernas a los lados de la cintura de Law en un movimiento lento.

-**No sabía que tuvieras tatuajes **- Law recordó el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho, pero sin darle importancia ignoró el comentario mientras dejaba caer los pantalones y los movía a un costado con el pie – **¿Qué significan? **– preguntó curiosa mientras daba espacio con sus piernas a que Law se quitara los zapatos mientras ella movía distraídamente sus piernas y acariciaba juguetonamente uno de sus senos.

Law gruñó y se enderezó para tomar a la mujer de la cadera baja con ambas manos, acción que provocó que Nami lo rodeara por la cintura con las piernas con una risa divertida – **¿No responderás? **– Insistió ante el desagrado de Law, que sólo se dignó a subir una mano a su cuello y otra a la entrepierna de la mujer quien cerró los ojos al sentir la íntima caricia

– **Significa, guarda silencio** – Respondió Law. En otra circunstancia Nami habría dado una respuesta inteligente y rápida ante la ofensa, pero en ese momento el placer de la íntima caricia en el punto específico de su placer le hizo arquear el cuerpo e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Law sabía cómo provocarle placer; la reacción del cuerpo femenino así como la humedad que sentía eran prueba de ello, pero el escucharle gemir levemente provocó que sus bajos instintos tomaran control. Levantó la cabeza de Nami y le besó profundamente, acto que ella respondió con entusiasmo.

Unos rápidos movimientos y ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos.

Law se recreó sólo un momento en besar esos senos que le atraían como un imán; acarició y presionó con sus dedos la piel de la mujer que ansiosa por las caricias le invitaba con ondulantes y sugerentes movimientos de cadera. No soportaría mucho tiempo, tenía que poseerla.

Sólo unos instantes le llevó colocarse protección, observó a Nami quien le regresó la mirada y finalmente se introdujo en ella provocando un placentero suspiro femenino y un leve gruñido de su parte. El calor, la humedad y la presión le consumían, por lo que sujetando a la mujer de la cadera se dejó llevar por las reacciones de Nami ante sus movimientos de cadera.

El placer dominaba los cuerpos; las uñas sobre sus hombros, sudor de la piel, gemidos y gestos involuntarios de placer como leves temblores eran reacciones de ambos.

La música en segundo plano parecía volver el instante en un momento surrealista. Sus bocas se encontraban con pasión y ansias de extender el momento por más tiempo, de no parar las sensaciones del momento.

Nami escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Law, apretó el agarre de sus piernas y clavó un poco más sus uñas al sentir cómo su interior se contraía alrededor del miembro que empujaba con rapidez y fuerza con mucha facilidad debido a la excitación. El orgasmo le llegó de forma rápida, pero contuvo la sensación lo más que pudo hasta que terminó gimiendo cerca del oído masculino.

Law, como la mayoría de los hombres, reaccionó a tal estímulo afrodisiaco con fuertes embestidas hasta alcanzar su propio placer. El cuerpo agitado de la mujer le regresó sus pensamientos, haciendo que se diera cuenta que la realidad superó con creces las expectativas que llegó a tener en algún momento. Se separó del cuerpo de Nami, lentamente, y se quitó el preservativo deshaciéndose de él un momento después.

-**Sigo pensando que tienes un aire aterrador, pero podré olvidarlo en la cama** - Dijo Nami aun con la respiración agitada. Law la vio caminar hacia la salida de la cocina completamente desnuda, y no pudo quitar la vista de la piel clara contrastante al llamativo color naranja de su cabello. La vio girarse de perfil y sacarle la lengua en forma divertida – **Si es que aun puedes **– Retó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Law, con gesto serio, pasó la mano por su cabello y mandó al diablo la idea de un sólo encuentro, no sería suficiente. Un par más y seguramente podría a sacar a la mujer de la circulación de sus pensamientos.

Con una leve sonrisa siguió a la mujer al baño.

Al salir del departamento, Law sólo pensaba que tal vez no sería tan malo repetir el encuentro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nami, en lo más profundo del quinto sueño, escuchó el sonido de su celular.

Con pereza y con sus facultades mentales aún dormidas, estiró la mano al buro de la cama pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces, en un segundo, recordó como cayó en la tentación y terminó teniendo relaciones con su vecino de una manera increíble en la cocina.

Específicamente: en la cocina, la ducha y la cama, todo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Observó la cama donde, además de las sabanas arrugadas, no había otra huella evidente de la presencia de un hombre en las últimas horas. Si no fuera por el malestar muscular, podría haber asegurado que todo fue un sueño. Se puso de pie buscando el celular que no dejaba de sonar y finalmente lo encontró dentro de su bolso que había dejado en el recibidor.

-**¡Buenos días! **- Contestó con inusitada energía mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Una botella abierta y una copa de vino le hicieron sonreír levemente.

-**Buenas tardes, Nami, ¿qué tal amaneciste?** – Por un instante sintió una sensación vertiginosa de paranoia, pero después de unos segundos de duda recordó que era Robin. No tenía nada que esconderle.

-**Creo que eso podemos platicarlo en una comida, ¿qué opinas?** – Dijo Nami mientras buscaba sin éxito el vestido que había quedado olvidado en el suelo de la cocina – **Sólo puedo agregar que seguí tu consejo** – Dijo alegremente, provocando una risa divertida del otro lado de la línea.

-**De hecho te llamaba para invitarte al café de siempre, saldré con los chicos en la noche y estaré fuera un par de días, así que esperaba pudieras quedarte con mi coche **– Nami no lo pensó dos veces, amaba el coche de Robin, deportivo y extremadamente caro. Secretamente había realizado un par de paseos a alta velocidad cuando tenía la posibilidad.

-**Bien, te veo ahí en una hora** – Se despidió Nami y colgó dejando el celular de nuevo en su bolso. Caminaba de regresó a la recámara cuando algo llamó su atención. Sobre el sofá estaba su vestido prolijamente doblado y, sobre él, una nota. Tomó el papel y leyó las palabras quedando repentinamente sin saber qué pensar.

"_Tomé el disco que escuchamos anoche. Si lo deseas, sólo ven a pedírmelo. _

_T.L."_

La sonrisa floreció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. La invitación era clara, en sus manos estaba decidir si quería más de una noche de sexo. ¿Se arriesgaría?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fumando en el balcón de su apartamento, Law observaba cómo su vecina subía al auto de Robin según creía. Terminó el cigarro y con aburrimiento arrojó la colilla hacia el vehículo que se marchaba. Sólo necesitó unas horas de sueño para darse cuenta que había cometido un error al dejarle esa nota, la cual era una puerta abierta a seguir en otra ocasión con lo que habían comenzado.

En el momento en que la escribió, le pareció una genial idea, sobre todo después de una perfecta noche de sexo. La mujer era apasionada en muchos aspectos, no era un idiota para negarse a eso. Sin embargo esa simple nota le daba más poder a la mujer de lo que debería. El plan original era una sola noche y adiós. Ahora tendría que alejarse de ella antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Regresó a su departamento y colocó/puso el disco que tomó prestado en el reproductor. Al escuchar la voz femenina, se recostó en su recién adquirido sofá negro de piel, coloco/acomodó su laptop en las piernas y empezó a navegar.

Si la mujer se acercaba a él, ¿quién era él para negarse?

Mientras tanto, debía continuar con sus planes. Al abrir su correo electrónico, proporcionado por la organización, un mensaje en particular le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"_Nami es casi como familia para nosotros. Procuramos protegerla ante cualquiera, especialmente Luffy._

_Zoro."_

La amenaza era clara: dañaba a la mujer y era hombre muerto. Bien, quería verlos intentar dañarlo.

Por otro lado, ¿por qué habría él de dañar a la mujer? Era una adulta responsable la cual podía tener sexo casual con cualquier hombre… o mujer, no era nadie para juzgar. Sonrió levemente imaginando la situación de ella, con amigos sobreprotectores, no le extrañaba que fuera tan apasionada, seguramente tenía pocos pretendientes. El único riesgo seria involucrarse de forma sentimental, pero estaba seguro que tanto él como ella no consideraban el encuentro como algo personal.

Borró el mensaje y empezó a redactar un mensaje que pronto ocupo la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-**Son demasiado protectores** – Dijo Ace, caminando entre Sanji y Zoro en un amplio estacionamiento – **De enterarse, les hará pagar caro el atrevimiento** – termino con una sonrisa divertida al momento que los tres se detuvieron en el borde de la calle.

-**Nami es muy importante para nosotros** – Respondió Sanji. Dio una calada a su casi permanente cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando – **Ella es una mujer libre de hacer lo que desee con hombres tan inútiles como Law, pero eso no quita que le protegeremos** – Finalizó el rubio. Zoro, mientras tanto, guardaba silencio.

-**Ya no es una chiquilla de trece años en los barrios bajos** – Dijo Ace metiendo las manos en sus pantalones oscuros. No siguió hablando porque una camioneta blanca se acercó a ellos, a la cual subieron rápidamente olvidándose del tema. De conductor iba Franky, Robin le acompañaba en el asiento de copiloto. La pelinegra lucía ahora una peluca con una larga melena rubia, lentes de color violeta y un vestido veraniego en tono rosa.

-**Hermosa como siempre, querida Robin**- Dijo Sanji con tono chillón mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer que sólo sonrió de forma divertida.

-**¿Dónde está Luffy? **– Preguntó Zoro, lo cual llevó a una mirada cómplice entre Franky y Robin.

-**Durmió en casa de Franky. Sin embargo, no lográbamos despertarlo, así que decidimos dejarlo descansar en la parte trasera** – Los tres hombres asomaron sus cabezas hacia el maletero de la camioneta, encontrándose a un dormido Luffy enrollado en lo que parecía una alfombra de colores.

-**¿Está respirando? **– Preguntó Ace mientras regresaba a su asiento para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-**No estoy segura** – Dijo Robin con calma, regresando su vista al frente. Ace rio levemente; su hermano era un hueso duro de roer, una borrachera y una alfombra no lo matarían.

-**¿Cuál es el plan? **– Preguntó Sanji, arrojando la colilla de su cigarro por la ventana.

-**Tenemos la casa de seguridad lista, nos espera el equipo de Ace. Tenemos que estar listos y en posición exactamente a media noche. Mientras tanto, Robin se infiltrará y nos dará los códigos** – Explicó Franky mientras ingresaba en las amplias calles de la ciudad.

-**Si todo sale según el plan** – Continuó Robin las palabras de Franky – **Tendremos a Nezumi en nuestras manos y estaremos un paso más cerca de su líder** – Los tres hombres asintieron en silencio… silencio que sólo duro unos segundos.

-**¿Cómo amaneció Marco?**- Pregunto Franky, sonriente.

-**Genial **– rio Ace, recordando cómo encontró a su amigo en la mañana – **Si fuera ustedes, primero esperaría a que limpiara su casa antes de visitarlo; creemos que ha rediseñado el arte abstracto en sus paredes** – con comentarios sobre el ausente, así como quien ganó la competencia de alcohol, el peculiar grupo emprendió su viaje.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Antes de todo: Lo lamento!

Sé que me eh retrasado mucho esta ocasión, pero como comente a algunas personas por MP, tengo doble turno de trabajo x.x así que mi tiempo se redujo drásticamente. Es algo temporal, pero mis únicas tardes libres son dos a la semana, donde tengo que hacer mis actividades domésticas D: sin embargo, por supuesto que seguiré con la historia.

Esto me lleva a dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que ya es clasificación M (yupi) este capítulo fue complicado ya que fue la primera escena que escribo del tipo. A raíz de esto, los próximos capítulos fluirán más fácilmente.

La mala es que por lo mismo de mi tiempo reducido, me pondré un límite de dos semanas para cada capítulo cuando antes lo hacía en una. Como dije, es temporal así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Ahora si, reviews:

Nami-Swann: Un siglo después de lo esperado pero actualice XD lamento la demora y gracias por el review!

Panthera Kira: Gracias por tus amables comentarios :D, trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo (creo que solo tuve una clase de escritura hace varios años) pero gracias a mi beta creo que voy mejorando XD. Gracias por mi traducción de Chicha, veré como usarlo con mis amigos e.e

Samara: Mi plan para cuando tenga los derechos de One Piece será una ova completa del pasado de Law *w* verlo de niño me mataría.

Guest: Le sigo, le sigo! ;_;

Mariaguer: Gracias por tu review! El próximo muy pronto :P espéralo jaja.

Yanahira: Ya quedo claro lo que paso XD, bueno… en parte :P

Antoinette Gray: Creo que Oda nos ve a los fans como a Bartholomeo… y no podía estar más acertado O.O! jaja, no spoilers al respecto, pero definitivamente Law es un ingreso a los bolsillos de Oda bastante grande xD.

AllukaZoldyck00: Como dije arriba, tratare de subir cada dos semanas, una para escribirlo y otra para detalles, este capítulo espero sea la excepción al respecto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios T_T

Hanasho: Pocos pueden resistir el aura de chico malo de Law XD, ni modo. Robin siempre me ha gustado, sobre todo desde Water 7 porque me gusta saber que hay detrás de los personajes, creo que les da personalidad. Siempre eh pensado que ella es la más inteligente del grupo y hay momentos en que me mata de risa con su imaginación o frases extrañas jaja, ¿Quién no amo su negativa ante el plan de Franky en _Thriller Bark_?

También agradezco a quienes tienen en follow/favorite a mi historia, no saben cuánto se los agradezco y siempre que tengan algún comentario no duden en decírmelo :D

En fin, me despido con el fin de escribir un poco mas del próximo capitulo.

Adiós!

P.D. Canción del capítulo: Lana del Rey – Gods & Monsters


	6. Pareja Perfecta

**NO PERFECT LINE**

.

.

.

Según mi abogado, alucinaciones no aplican a derechos de autor... One Piece aún no es mío.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 6: La Pareja Perfecta.**

.

.

.

.

Nami entendía que le criticaran por tacaña, mandona, manipuladora, exhibicionista; entre otras cosas, lo entendía, era fácil envidiarle por su belleza y carisma. Sin embargo nadie se podría quejar jamás de su talento para conducir. Desde joven su habilidad al volante en las calles de la ciudad era formidable, muchas veces pudo salvar su vida y las de sus amigos por algunas maniobras consecuencia de sus rápidos reflejos.

Así que, esa noche, llegar a su trabajo nocturno en el Thousand Sunny fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado; el auto de Robin era un lujo al volante. Vistiendo un simple pantaloncillo corto blanco, una blusa de tirantes con coloridas estrellas rojas (regalo de Keimi) y su bolso bajo el brazo, Nami entró al Sunny saludando a sus compañeros. Esa noche estarían prácticamente solos, Franky y Sanji no estarían así que el manejo del local correría a manos de ella y las hermanas Square.

Al no ser la primera ocasión que lo hacían, en cuestión de minutos el lugar abrió sus puertas al público.

Nami cambió su ropa a un pequeño vestido corte chino color rojo con dibujos y detalles en dorado en conjunto con zapatillas rojas y un ajustado rodete en la parte alta de su cabeza, sujeto con dos pelillos de madera oscura. El vestirse de manera llamativa no le incomodaba, al contrario, le ayudaba a subir las propinas por lo que siempre se preocupaba por lucir bien para hinchar su bolcillo.

Como era costumbre, en el Sunny la fiesta inició de mano de Brook, que fue recibido con emoción por sus fans; cualquiera con buen gusto musical reconocería el inmenso talento del hombre.

Mientras las gemelas se encargaban de mantener la cocina y al personal en orden, Nami se encargaba directamente de la barra. A plena media noche, rodeada de personas pidiendo bebidas a la vez, Nami trataba de mantener la sonrisa amable o coqueta dependiendo del cliente.

El trabajo y las constantes charlas le distraían, pero en momentos se veía distraída pensando en cierto hombre moreno que tenia de vecino. En un principio, su determinación era la de dejar el encuentro en sólo un recuerdo de una buena noche, sin embargo, Robin le dejó con una pregunta rondando su cabeza desde que compartió la comida en el café donde solían reunirse.

¿Estaba segura de que podría mantener la relación sin involucrar sentimientos?

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Nami regresó a su departamento. Estaba hambrienta, y agotada mentalmente, los pensamientos no le dejaban en paz. Arrojó su bolso en la mesa de la entrada y tomó camino a la cocina. Después de unos minutos, salió sólo con un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate que tenía guardado en la nevera.

Llegó a su balcón justo cuando terminaba el panecillo. Su hambre era feroz, esa noche tuvo tanto trabajo que en su estómago no había más que un par de cervezas; lo único que acepto de las bebidas gratis que siempre pagaban para coquetear con ella. Si bien faltaba mucho más alcohol para siquiera empezar a reír ante cualquier tontería, le provocaba un hambre voraz.

La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía, pero debido a que a esa hora de la noche no encontraría lugar abierto en la cercanía, el llenar la despensa tendría que esperar. Se inclinó en el balcón sintiendo el aire fresco relajarle un poco. Un ligero sonido hizo girar su mirada al balcón de su vecino, hasta que lo vio.

Su moreno vecino salía al balcón con una toalla en la cintura, otra sobre la cabeza la cual frotaba sobre su rostro distraídamente y una charola con comida en la mano libre. Nami parpadeó mientras sonreía levemente sin proponérselo; Law parecía distraído, por lo que no se percató de su presencia brindándole la oportunidad der verle de forma diferente, sin ese aire terrorífico que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo sus pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente de rumbo. ¿Qué haría él despierto a esa hora de la noche?

-**¿Cenas a esta hora? **– Preguntó Nami con curiosidad. Law se quitó rápidamente la toalla de la cabeza para mirarle con simulada calma; ella, sin embargo, alcanzó a ver sus ojos abrirse brevemente antes de volver a la normalidad. Nami aprendió lo difícil que era sorprenderle.

-**Insomnio** – Respondió Law seriamente mientras se sentaba en un solitario camastro blanco. Nami no dijo nada, sólo le observó distraídamente. Law simplemente se dispuso a comer sin reaccionar ante la presencia de la mujer. Nami, por su lado, pensaba que esa pasta con albóndigas se veía apetitosa. ¿Qué marca seria? Tal vez debería comprar un par para días como ese…

-**¿Te me quedarás viendo toda la noche? ¿Quieres una fotografía para la cabecera de tu cama? **– Preguntó Law con irritación después de un par de minutos de sentirse observado en silencio. Nami bufó molesta, lanzándole una furiosa mirada.

– **Lamento bajarte de la nube de tu ego, pero simplemente me preguntaba si esa cena que tienes ahí tendrá buen sabor. ¿Puedo probarla?** – Preguntó cambiando su comportamiento radicalmente a una voz inocente, risa coqueta y un parpadeo veloz.

Law le observó como si le hubiera preguntado el motivo de la vida. Bajó la cabeza suspirando pesadamente y se puso de pie para acercarse al balcón donde le ofreció el plato. Nami, ni lenta ni perezosa, tomó el plano sonriendo divertida por el gesto del hombre. Refunfuñando/Refunfuñó pero hizo lo que pedía, no era tan duro como quería aparentar. Se recargó en el barandal frente a Law, tomó un bocado de la pasta y la probó con hambre. Sin embargo regresó la comida a medio masticar al plato con un gesto desagradable.

- **¿Qué rayos te pasa? **– Preguntó un furioso Law al ver su cena arruinada por culpa de la pelirroja.

- **¿Cómo puedes comer esta basura? ¿Llevaba una semana en el microondas? ¿Es una penitencia por ser tan antipático? Parece que te vendieron los desechos viejos y húmedos de una fábrica de cartón** – Dijo Nami con el asco dibujado en su cara. Con rapidez entró a su departamento y arrojó el plato al traste de la cocina mientras Law se quedaba quieto, incrédulo ante la acción de Nami.

- **¿Te educó una manada de brujas hippies? ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar la comida de otros? **– Dijo Law enojado por dar a su cena desaparecida. Nami, molesta, le ignoró mientras se acercaba a la orilla del balcón.

– **Te he salvado la vida, deberías agradecérmelo. ¿No tienes nada más que comer? ¿Pan, pasta, arroz, sopa instantánea, comida chatarra? ¿Algo no tóxico?** – Preguntó Nami. Frustrado, Trafalgar se preguntó en qué momento la peli naranja le había perdido el respeto y el miedo.

Oh… Cierto… La noche anterior.

– **Tengo comida, pero no quería preparar nada. Ahora tendré que irme sin cenar** – Dijo mientras se separaba del balcón dando por terminada la conversación con la firme decisión de ir a intentar dormir.

- **¡Espera!** – Gritó Nami haciendo que el moreno se detuviera y girara parcialmente a verla con seriedad.

- **Te propongo un trato. No tengo nada qué cocinar en este momento, tú tienes comida, pero eres perezoso para cocinar. ¿Qué tal si te preparo una cena? Siempre y cuando yo me quede con la mitad de lo que prepare**– Dijo Nami con una sonrisa tranquila.

Law cruzó los brazos y se le quedó viendo fijamente, balanceando las opciones. Justo cuando su balanza se inclinaba a una negativa, Nami le interrumpió de nuevo.

– **Además, tienes un disco mío que quiero de regreso **–Trafalgar lo meditó un poco antes de invitarla a entrar a su departamento con un gesto de su mano.

La mirada de complicidad entre ambos era suficiente como para no agregar más.

Nami con rapidez saltó el pequeño espacio que separaba ambos balcones. Pasó junto a Law, sintiéndose tonta al disimular su mirada a la toalla que rodeaba la cintura del hombre. Un poco ansiosa pisó dentro del departamento, y de pronto sintió que entraba en un agujero negro.

Metafóricamente.

El departamento era estérilmente blanco. En la sala sólo había un sofá negro y algunos almohadones blancos en el suelo. En el centro, una mesa de café larga y negra con varios libros en desorden en su lisa superficie con una pequeña lámpara amarilla. Varios aparatos de ejercicio en mitad de la estancia, algunas cajas sin desempacar, y una mesa pequeña completamente vacía sólo con una silla. Aparte de esa decoración, un sistema de sonido amplio decoraba una pared, y una televisión bastante mejor que la suya estaba frente a la sala.

Law, atrás de ella, observaba a Nami con curiosidad, esperando su reacción ante la casi nula decoración de su departamento. Si bien él había comprado todo, eran pocas cosas para describirle totalmente. A diferencia de este lugar, su casa si era un reflejo de sus gustos.

Nami distraídamente se acercó a la mesa de la sala y tomó uno de los libros.

– **¿Neuropsicofarmacología? ¿Eres psiquiatra?** – Preguntó curiosa ante el título del libro.

- **Médico cirujano** – Corrigió Law acercándose a ella por la espalda y quitándole el libro para dejarlo en la mesa. Deliberadamente se acercó más al cuerpo de ella y le señaló la cocina–. **Hicimos un trato** –dijo al oído de Nami, quien casi corrió hacia el lugar indicado tragándose sus palabras de protesta por el trato.

Law sonrió levemente y se dirigió a su recamara para salir unos minutos después con un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta amarilla sin mangas de un tono amarillo que seguramente vivio mejores tonos de color tiempo atrás.

Siguiendo el ruido entró a la cocina, se detuvo en la puerta al sentir un ligero deja vu. Nami se encontraba colocando algo de espagueti en agua hirviendo, mientras en un plato descansaba carne molida fresca.

- **No encontré pan** –Dijo distraídamente Nami. Law no contestó, sólo se sentó atrás de la pequeña barra, haciendo lo que le pareció más divertido en ese momento: incomodar a la mujer con un largo silencio y miradas críticas.

Varios minutos después, Nami devoraba el improvisado espagueti blanco con albóndigas sazonadas en la sala.

En ese momento pequeño de privacidad improvisada, Nami y Law mantuvieron una charla intrascendental sobre sus vidas. Él confirmó que ella era oceanógrafa profesional esperando su oportunidad de oro, adoraba el mar. Law, de forma algo escueta, explicó que era médico, porque sentía que el pan era el peor alimento del mundo y que prefería los ambientes más modernos y monocromáticos.

Después de cenar, la tensión y atracción era más que evidente ante el calor de la cercanía de los cuerpos. Caer en la pasión fue algo casi natural. Nami despertó un poco después y con sigilo tomó algunas cosas de la cocina.

Salió del departamento dejando a Law profundamente dormido.

Años después, Nami recordaría ese momento con nostalgia y cariño. El primer momento en que vio un destello del verdadero Trafalgar Law.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después de que Nami se retirara, Law despertó.

El balcón totalmente abierto dejaba ver como la noche se perdía poco a poco, tal vez serian pocas horas de sueño ya que no empezaba a amanecer. Se colocó su pantalón de dormir antes de ponerse de pie y con pereza se dirigió a la cocina mientras en su mente repetía lo ocurrido horas atrás. La compañía y el esfuerzo le ayudó a dormir, así que no tenía de que quejarse.

Sin embargo su humor se vio mermado considerablemente al darse cuenta que su cocina había sido prácticamente saqueada. Al menos que fuera el cocinero rubio, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer un desayuno con algo de sardinas en jugo de tomate, pepinillos enlatados y frutas en almíbar, entre otras latas que ni se molestó en revisar.

Esa mujer ladrona.

Se vistió con unos jeans claros, una camiseta y zapatos negros, tomó las llaves de su casa y se preparó para salir dispuesto a tomar lo que le pertenecía. Admitía que admiraba la habilidad de la mujer para dejarle casi sin nada; no la imaginaba cargando todo con sigilo para no despertarlo. Pero un trato era un trato.

El tono del celular canceló su plan de venganza.

.

.

.

.

-Horas atrás-

Cuatro figuras corrían entre las sombras hasta internarse en una bodega semi vacía de una fábrica. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y un mal herido Ace, a pesar de la precaria situación, estaban a salvo y con un éxito parcial.

Después de vigilar la zona por un momento, apoyados por Marco y varios de sus chicos, pudieron capturar a Nimuza y sus compañeros. No fue algo difícil para ellos; en cuestión de horas ya tenían la información que necesitaban así que planearon su escape. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, salieron de los muelles y se internaron en la zona industrial en aparente sigilo, sin embargo fue ahí donde un par de autos blindados se acercaron a toda velocidad obligándolos a separarse entre las solitarias instalaciones.

A pesar de que hombres altamente armados les intentaron capturar, zafarse de ellos había sido fácil, pero con lo que no contaron fue que los hombres no eran mafiosos de poca monta. Una banda cualquiera no cuenta con un francotirador personal.

Al reencontrarse en el interior de la zona industrial, Ace recibió un disparo en el abdomen ante la impactada mirada de los tres. De manera improvisada, escaparon entre la penumbra del lugar y en la penumbra Sanji cubrió precariamente la herida con algo de tela de su ropa. No pararon hasta encontrar un extremo seguro de la zona industrial que colindaba con un pequeño callejón que los llevaria hacia la calle principal de la zona y salida.

Luffy ayudó a Ace a sentarse sobre una caja de madera mientras Zoro y Sanji revisaban el área.

- **¿Cómo te sientes?** – Preguntó Luffy mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a su hermano, visiblemente preocupado ante la cantidad de sangre que manchaba la ropa. Ace sonrió dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

– **Muy bien. Ese francotirador es bastante malo, ¿no crees? Tu amigo Ussop hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo** –Dijo sonriente, calmando un poco a Luffy. Aunque no lo dijeron, ambos sabían que Ace tenia razón pero el hermano mayor sospechaba que el disparo solo fue llamado de atención y no un error.

- **La salida está libre, pero no aseguro por cuánto tiempo** – Dijo Zoro, acercándose a ellos. Atrás de él, Sanji guardaba su celular antes de sacar sus cigarrillos

– **Franky está cerca, debemos prepararnos** –Dijo el rubio, encendiendo el cigarro.

Los demás asintieron. Ayudado por Luffy, Ace no daba muestra de dolor, sin embargo la palidez y el ligero sudor que cubría su rostro era señal visible de que el tiempo era un lujo.

Se acercaron a la pared de la zona de descarga; Zoro y Sanji abrieron con cuidado la puerta hacia la salida y esperaron pacientemente observando la oscuridad. En minutos, entre la sombra, la camioneta sin luces fue visible. Zoro tomó una pequeña lámpara de mano fluorescente y realizó un par de señales al vehículo. En segundos el auto estaba frente a ellos donde un sonriente Franky les esperaba.

Abordaron y salieron del área en segundos.

Dentro de la camioneta, Sanji se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Zoro y Luffy colocaban a Ace sobre la alfombra que estaba en la parte trasera.

- **¿Robin está bien?** –Preguntó Sanji seriamente, con su vista fija en la carretera. Franky levantó el pulgar y sonrió.

– **¡yeah! Todo según el plan** –Sanji sonrió mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba a un número programado. Tres timbres bastaron para que la llamada fuera tomada.

- **Necesitamos un médico** – Dijo Sanji, observando cómo Luffy permanecía al lado de su hermano mientras Ace trataba de relajarse aún con sangre manchando rápidamente el improvisado vendaje.

.

.

.

.

El hospital no era bueno, pero mejor que una morgue. Por la tarde, después de asistir a su trabajo parcial en la primaria, se preparaba algo de comer con su pequeña despensa cortesía de Law cuando un mensaje de Sanji le hizo abandonar todo, cruzar media ciudad en menos de la mitad del tiempo de lo previsto y llegar al hospital privado de los Supernova.

El lugar era pequeño, contaba con unas cuantas habitaciones pero con la tecnología de última generación. La seguridad era estricta, pocos tenían acceso al lugar. Ventajosamente, era una de las afortunadas.

Llegar a la habitación designada fue sencillo para ella. Toco un par de veces la puerta y esta pronto se abrió. No le extrañaba que la habitación de Ace estuviera repleta y escandalosa con todos sus amigos rodeando la cama amistosamente mientras le rodeaban de comida y risas. Pronto le recibieron varios saludos y después de varios intentos, finalmente llegó al lado de la cama, donde se sentó en la silla vacía al lado del paciente y permaneció allí hasta que en la habitación sólo quedaron Luffy, Ace y Nami.

- **Deberías descansar, pronto empezará tu turno** –La voz de Ace hizo que Nami desviara su vista de la ventana y le sonriera cálidamente. Luffy estaba en el sillón de la habitación, dormido precariamente con una pierna en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, pedí que me cubrieran ya no me ire hasta tener una explicación. ¿Cómo es que te pasó esto? ¿Aun estabas ebrio? Parece que se esfuerzan por siempre meterse en algún problema – Preguntó la peli naranja con enojado en sus gestos.

Ace sudó frío y sonrió nerviosamente mientras empezaba a explicar lo ocurrido. Las horas pasaron, Ace y Luffy parecían roncar con una coordinación prodigiosa, por lo que Nami se dedicó a ver en silencio una película en la televisión.

.

.

.

.

Law despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Después de una delicada cirugía, el doctor se retiró a una habitación alejada del bullicio para descansar.

Perezosamente, se puso de pie y tomó sus utensilios médicos antes de salir de la habitación. Aunque el estar en ese hospital era un aire refrescante a la monotonía de su departamento, no veía muchos rostros ni tenía acceso al exterior, pero aun así era mejor que estar enclaustrado.

Respondió el llamado de Sanji asistiendo con sigilo y rapidez a la clínica. Nadie le siguió y pocos recordarían su ingreso al lugar. El estado en que Ace estaba era delicado, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar. Una cirugía fue necesaria para detener hemorragias internas y extirpar la bala; por suerte, habían tenido buen cuidado en el transporte así que el problema más grave fue la sangre perdida.

Después de transcurrido el tiempo de peligro, se retiró en el instante en que empezaron a llegar los preocupados amigos Ace. Conocía a algunos, pero no tenía ánimo de socializar, así que sólo se alejó a una habitación lejana que estaba vacía.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo el cual se encontraba en completo silencio, lo que le dio cierto alivio, no quería lidiar con amigos preocupados. Giró en el pasillo encontrándose con Garp, quien veía desde afuera de la habitación a través de la ventana del pasillo. Se acercó a él, e imitándolo, observó el interior.

Nami, sentada a un al lado de Ace, estaba con ambos brazos recargados en la cama del mismo. Luffy estaba cubierto descuidadamente en el sillón roncando a todo pulmón, y Ace sólo dormía pacíficamente en la cama, seguramente producto de la medicación.

- **Nami es una chica noble, aún me pregunto por qué habrán acabado su relación** –Dijo Garp distraídamente, tal vez hablando solo.

- **¿Relación?** –Preguntó Law genuinamente interesado en las palabras del viejo.

- **¿No lo sabias? Ace y Nami salieron por varios años, eran una pareja adorable y perfecta **–Dijo Garp, cambiando su semblante a uno más divertido mientras giraba a ver a Law – **Aunque ahora siguen siendo cercanos, no me hubiese quejado por tener una nieta política tan linda** – Terminó Garp su comentario antes de bostezar- Por favor, envía el informe médico a mi asistente antes de irte. Buenas noches – Law sólo asintió en respuesta y observó de nuevo la imagen en la habitación.

Law no sentía nada más que curiosidad respecto a la relación que mencionó Garp. Si eran una pareja tan "perfecta", ¿qué les habría separado?

La pasión entre ellos era grande, pero esa solo eso. La atracción sexual era un tema que le interesaba.

La vida personal de Nami le importaba un cuerno.

.

.

.

.

No me eh tardado tanto verdad? :s

Creo que me inspira cada capítulo del manga. Cada vez que sale uno me renueva la inspiración… así que si tardo, la culpa es de ODA D:

Estos días, con un poco más de tiempo disponible eh estado trabajando en este fic y … *suspenso* otro proyecto, también NamixLaw, PERO es algo que aclarare en el próximo capítulo :P aunque para entonces seguramente se verá por esta página.

Antoinette Gray: Muchas gracias por tu revew! La verdad, lo más difícil es mantener los personajes en su personalidad, especialmente a Law que se le conoce poco. Pero bueno, espero estar haciéndolo bien :P

Hanasho: Definitivamente escenas XXX son difíciles D: , era la primera vez que lo hacía y aunque se que no será la única, tendré cuidado de no sobreexplotar la situación. Lo último que quiero es perder la esencia de la historia.

Guest: D: nouuuu no te pierdas los capítulos! Sobre los personajes, solo trato de aprender de la técnica de don Oda, que cuando algo se hace con un DON es genial! Jaja. Con tantos personajes tan geniales, el listón esta alto asi que no se puede hacer a la ligera.

De nuevo, mil gracias a esos folow/favorite que hacen a esta historia, asi como a las personas que leen en la oscuridad, me hace enormemente feliz ;_;

Este capitulo es el mas largo hasta el momento, asi que mejor termino con mis comentarios :P

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
